To Be Hurt, And To Be Loved
by Banana4422
Summary: Gail Petterson had a rough life. What happens when she meets the gang? Will she be able to trust them?GailDally pairings, some other pairings too! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters, the rest belong to S.E. Hinton.

A/N: This is my first fic so please be nice, there will be pairings... not sure who yet, but I'm going for Dally, I think. On with the story! (Also, I'm warning you, I'm not the best writer)

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

"Gail, your back early!" Todd exclaimed as I came into my house with my jaw dropping to the floor when I saw my boyfriend and another girl half-naked making out. "Wait Gail, let me explain! It's you I want, I don't love her like I love you!" He cried pathetically when he saw how shocked my face was. The other girl obviously didn't care that he was just using her for sex.

"Get out, I don't want to hear you explanations!" I screamed.

"But," Todd protested.

"Get out now! And take your slut with you!"

I was pissed. The damn bastered can't even keep his hands off a girl for one second! I came home to Tulsa after visiting my aunt in New York for the summer finding my boyfriend for a year, screwing another girl in my house! I felt empty and stupid for trusting him. I decided to take a run to calm me down.

I am 20 years old, I guess you could call me tall, I'm 5'7", I have bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, and I live in my mother's old house. She died a couple years ago from lung cancer. She smoked too much. After she died I tried to quit smoking but at that time it was just easy to let my worries go and relax. I was under a lot of stress at that time because my boyfriend (My boyfriend before Todd) Brian, left me for college and at that time my grandparents died in a car crash.

It was then when I had a breakdown and moved back to the state I grew up in, New York, for a bit to get away from it all. There I could hide from everyone and just be myself. You could say the New York life had roughed me up a bit, gave me trusting problems and it also kept my emotions sealed inside me. Nine months later I moved back to Tulsa to live in my mother's house and met Todd.

As my legs grew tired I slowed down and began to walk through the park I had arrived at. I sat down on a bench and allowed peaceful memories to fill my head. Like the day I moved here to Tulsa from New York when I was 10, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first heartbreak and what I did to the guy after, when Todd came into my life and when Brian left, and the day my mom got married again. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the rustling of the bush a few yards away. The second time I heard it I jumped up off the bench scared out of my wits.

"Hey there greaser." Said a rough-looking soc coming out from behind the bush. "What's a pretty thing like you doin out so late? I think you deserve a punishment because it's way passed your bed time." Grinned the soc. (A/N: Well it seems that most of the stories I read, the girl gets raped. I'm not doing that cause everyone else has.)

As soon as he said that, I felt a fist collide with my ribs knocking me down instantly. I felt my ribs crack. Man he's stronger than I expected! The soc just laughed. Groaning in pain I got back up and before he knew it, I kicked him in the place it hurts most, knocking down my opponent. I smirked and turned to leave. As soon as I turned, I found that the soc's gang surrounded me. Unfortunately I was out numbered five, well four not counting the one I kicked in the nuts, to one. As they formed a circle around me I screamed for help. That turned out to be more pain for me.

When I let my piercing scream out one guy rushed up to me and tackled me to the ground knocking the wind out of me. "What's the matter? Can't sleep? It is past your bedtime, I think we should help you get back to sleep." He grinned evilly. I struggled against his grip but it was too strong. He put one hand on my shoulder to keep me down and continuously punched me with the other. I swung my arm (A/N: Just to clear any confusion up, he's only holding her down by a shoulder so she has a free arm.) hard across his face and punched him in the stomach. From the look on his face, I guess he underestimated me. As I looked around, I guessed the other members of the gang had run away as soon as they saw me kick the shit out of their friend. I got up quickly and started to run.

Me, stupidly enough didn't watch where I was going and ran smack down into a tree. Once again, groaning as I got up, started running. But then just my luck, the soc who's balls I previously kick grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground once more and pulled out a gun. I froze. Not knowing what to do I just stayed there, watching his every move. The soc was about to pull the trigger as I shut my eyes. I heard the gun go off, but I wasn't shot.

The soc that tried to shoot me before laid on the ground unconscious, with blood all over his shoulder. Thankful that I wasn't dead, I looked for the person who shot the soc, and to my surprise it was the last person I expected.

Dallas Winston. Then darkness took me.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yay, I'm done my first chapter! Sorry if it's short, I can't really tell if it is on my computer. Please tell me what you think, review!

-Banana4422


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters, the rest belong to S.E. Hinton.

Thanks to **TheAngryPrincess13** for reviewing and here's another chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

Dallas Winston! I couldn't believe it! The very same Dallas Winston that went to jail when he was ten and the same Dallas Winston that has a record a mile high. Because of that, everyone knows who Dally Winston is. I wondered why he saved me when he didn't even know me. The memories of last night replayed in my head while I was in bed.

Wait, in bed? I passed out on the ground in the park. What was I doing in a bed? Where am I? But screaming and shouting interrupted my thoughts.

"Soda, give back the remote, I was watching Mickey!"

Soda? As in Sodapop Curtis? The one that girls gossip about how cute he is? Then there was a crash, followed by, "Two-Bit, get off me!" Which I guessed was Soda.

"Not till you change back to Mickey!" Argued Two-Bit.

"Guys shut up, the girl is still sleeping!" Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Sorry Darry." They mumbled.

I felt awkward being in a house with people I didn't know. But I probably should thank them for letting me stay here while I was out cold. I sat up and cringed at the pain in my ribs. The cold hard floor met my feet as I slowly stood up and left the room. I entered the living room and was greeted by staring guys. It got quiet, could things get any awkward?

"Um... hi?" I said with my face getting red. I was never that good around guys till I actually knew them.

"Well hi there! I'm Two-Bit Matthews, and currently single." He said with a wink.

"Over here is Ponyboy Curtis, Sodapop Curtis, and Darrel (or Darry) Curtis. Be nice to them, it's their house." Two-Bit added. Hmm... So that's where I am. Ok so Ponyboy was the younger one, Sodapop was the handsome movie-star-looking one, and Darry was the strong-looking one.

"That's Steve and Johnny over there, and that's Dally." Two-Bit ended, While everyone just nodded their head.

"So, now that you know who we are, are you gonna tell us who you are?" Ponyboy asked.

"Um... ok, well I'm Gail Petterson and... um... thanks for saving me and letting me stay here."

"No problem. Your welcome to stay here anytime." Darry said.

"Hey, so Gail, how come we never see you around here?" Asked Ponyboy.

"Well, I never really got out much, and I head up to New York a lot..."

"New York, eh?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, New York." I said, puzzled from his outburst.

"So, since you go to New York often, you probably don't have a boyfriend right?" Two-Bit grinned as he inched closer to me.

I had to laugh at that and then responded, "No I don't."

"Hey, where did ya learn how to punch like that? I've never seen a girl kick the shit outta that soc like you did!" Steve added.

I grinned, "My cousin taught me up in New York because I almost got jumped one time." After talking to the gang for a couple of hours, it felt like I knew the gang for years and years!

"Well it was nice meeting you Gail, but Soda and I gotta split, we got dates tonight." Steve said.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you too!" I call after them.

"Well I should probably go, thanks again you guys."

"Like I said, no problem! We'll see you later, bye." Darry grinned.

"Hey Gail, you wanna come to the Nightly Double with us tonight?" Asked Two-Bit.

"Sure, around 8 ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. Who else is in?"

"I can't, I got work tomorrow." Darry said.

"Well me and Johnny will come, right Johnny?" Ponyboy asked. Johnny just nodded. I wonder why he's so quiet.

"Dally, you in?"

"Yeah sure, I broke one of Buck's windows and I gotta stay away from his house anyway." Dally replied dully."

"Ok, well I'll see you guys later then, bye." I shouted as I left the house. Even thought I only knew the gang for four hours, I felt as if they were always there and they were my best friends. With excitement flowing through me, I ran home and flopped on my bed grinning and fell fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Another chapter done! Next week or tomorrow next chapter should be out but I doubt it'll be out tomorrow. Review and tell me what ya think!

-Banana4422


	3. A Little Kissy Kissy Action

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters, the rest belong to S.E. Hinton

Thanks again to **TheAngryPrincess13** for reviewing, glad you like it so far!

**Nikechick7777**- Thanks, didn't know that, I figured she'd be happy enough that she forgot the pain or she didn't care about the pain anymore.

**Frank**- Damn, I never thought you'd read it! Do you know what's going on? Yeah, I'm too stupid; I just gave you the link! lol if you tell Courtney or some other smart person, or _anyone_, I'll chop you up with my lacrosse stick after I chase you down the road! lol C'ya later!

Yay I have another reviewer (Frank, you don't count you were just being nice lol)! Thanks guys, you make me feel like my story doesn't suck anymore!

If there is anything wrong below (which there probably is), please point them out, thanks.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three **

Later that day, I woke up feeling refreshed until I noticed how dirty I was. I got up and took a shower, then got ready for the movies with the guys. When I finished, I found that I had about 15 minutes left before I go, so I decided to watch Mickey Mouse on TV. After about two minutes in, my doorbell rang. Standing on my doorstep was Two-Bit, Dally, Ponyboy, and Johnny.

"Gail, long time no see!" exclaimed Two-Bit. "We were just gonna go eat before we head off towards the movies and wondered if you wanted to come."

"Uh... Sure, let me find my jacket, come on in!"

"Nice place you got down here, very homey-like." Said Ponyboy.

"Thanks! Hey how did you find out where I lived?"

"We saw you enter here when we went to pick up some smok-" Ponyboy's sentence was cut short when Two-Bit gasped and his eyes widened.

"Mickey Mouse!" cried Two-Bit as he launched himself on the couch and watch intensely.

"Damn, well it looks like we might be here awhile since the five-year-old has the keys." Dally said.

"We could just turn off the TV." Added Ponyboy.

I shook my head. "I had a problem with the TV a couple years ago, you can only turn off the TV with the remote, and Two-Bit's stuffed it in his back pocket and I don't think any of you want to reach back there."

They just shook their heads in agreement. "Well, that means there's one thing left to do. Beat the shit outta him till he gives up the remote." Dally said with an evil grin.

I shuddered at the thought of what my house would look like. "Maybe beating the shit out of him wouldn't be the best idea. I have an idea."

I slowly crept into the living room where Two-Bit was. Sitting as close as possible to him as I could, I rested my head on his shoulder. Two-Bit turned to look at me with a confused face, and as soon as he did, I kissed him passionately. Two-Bit, shocked at my sudden movement, sat strait up. As soon as he did that, I grabbed the remote sticking out off his pocket and broke the kiss. As I stood up smirking, I looked down to see the shocked face of Two-Bit and Dally, Ponyboy, and Johnny's jaw dropping to the floor and staring as if I had two heads.

Surprisingly, Two-Bit said, "Wow, well played Gail!" (A/N: I'm not sure if Two-Bit would say something like that, but I didn't want to have a whole 'I hate you Gail, leave me alone' type thing)

I grinned. "Thanks I think... so are we ready to go?"

Two-Bit nodded as we made for the door, but Dally, Ponyboy, and Johnny stood there until Ponyboy piped up. "We don't think its fair that you kissed Two-Bit, what about us?" he said smirking.

"Well guys, I'm special, that's why." Two-Bit grinned.

"Well Two-Bit, Ponyboy's right." And with that I gave Ponyboy a kiss on his pale cheek that turned red afterwards, and did the same thing to Johnny. But when I headed for Dally, he turned his head at the right moment so I missed his cheek and got his lips instead, which locked me in my second passionate kiss that night. But this was different, it felt like he truly meant what he did, not some kiss only because it would be equal to everyone. It was wonderful, it seemed as if was only us. But as soon as it started it stopped. Dally broke off the kiss like it wasn't some special moment. "Ok everyone ready to go?" asked Dally.

"Yeah, we should before you guys start another make out session." Joked Two-Bit.

I blushed. Was it just me, or was something there between us? Must be me since this _is_ Dallas Winston. I shook off my thought and headed out the door after Dally, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Johnny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I said I probably wouldn't put up another chapter today, but I realized that I wasn't going to be here next weekend so I wrote another chapter. Review, review, review!

-Banana4422


	4. Mother

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters, the rest belong to S.E. Hinton, and I don't own _"All Alone" _by Immature either.

Thanks again to **TheAngryPrincess13** and **DallysGirl4Life** for reviewing! I'm glad to know that more than 3 people read my story! lol

Now on with the story!

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four **

We all hoped in Two-Bit's rusty 1956 Chevy Truck and headed to Dingo's. Two-Bit drove fast, we must have passed by Dingo's at least 10 times. So we decided to skip dinner and we just drove along the road talking and laughing and just listening to the radio before we go to the Nightly Double. I was smiling, laughing, having fun, and I was carefree! No worries! Not about the soc's, Todd, or my mother. My Mother. I don't really talk about her that much it hurts too much. I was about to get rid of my thoughts and our memories of my mother that were floating through my mind when a song on the radio played.

_This song is dedicated to my mother _

_Who I really loved a lot _

_And who I lost I love you... _

_Forever _

_I'm all alone _

_Alone _

_In this whole world _

_With no one by my side _

_But you _

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone _

_Everyday, _

_I hope and pray _

_You'll come back in my life _

_You were my friend _

_My confidant _

_I treasure every moment with you _

_Oh what am I supposed to do _

_My mother and my friend _

_Until the forget _

_The smile you gave _

_The way we played _

_You gave me all my strength _

_When I think about life _

_I know you'll always lead my path _

_Apart of you is still in me _

_Which means we're always together _

_Forever... _

_You'll always be _

_You'll always be _

_Apart of me _

_You gave me your love _

_I treasured your love _

_I miss you _

_I gave you my love _

_Oh, oh, oh I know that you love me _

_I know you will protect me _

_I love you so much _

_I don't want to be alone_

Tears streamed down my face. The song was true. I shouldn't run away from my past, I should accept it and move on. No matter what happens, my mother is always with me, in my heart. She always loved me and I guessed I had stopped loving her back for a moment. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ponyboy calling me.

"Gail? Gail? Gail!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you ok?" Two-Bit asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I replied slowly.

"You still wanna go to the movies, or would you rather go home?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ok... next stop, The Nightly Double!" Shouted Two-Bit.

I felt eyes watching me. It was creeping me out. I shook off the feeling as I allowed my mind kept going back to the song. My mother's pail angel-like face smiled back at me. I smiled. I will never be alone again.

---------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the crappy and short chapter, but I felt like writing since I posted this weekend's chapter on Monday cause I wasn't going to be here to post one up. If what I just said makes any sense, I'll give you a 3 lb cookie!

-Banana4422

Hey, did anyone watch the Yankees vs. Red Sox game? The Sox played terrible, Yankees leading 6-0 in the 4th inning. But at least they did better in the second game. Yes, I'm a Sox fan, I live in New England.


	5. Popcorn, Popcorn, Popcorn!

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters, the rest belong to S.E. Hinton

Thank you **TheAngryPrincess13** for reviewing again, your always the first one (and most of the time the only one lol)!

On with the story now!

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five **

I sighed as we got out of the car. My mother and I were always so close. Maybe it was because of the fact that she had me when she was 17. I had let go of all of the feelings I had toward her and acted like she was nothing to me and that it didn't matter that she died. It seemed the act I was pulling became real and I did forget about her.

Ponyboy interrupted my thoughts when he pulled me aside and quietly whispered to me, "Gail, you sure your ok? Cause if you aren't you can always talk to me." I smiled. Ponyboy was a bit different from the rest of the gang. He wasn't loud or wild, and he didn't run off and do stupid things. He was a smart and caring kid.

"I'm ok Pony, really, I am. Thanks for asking though. I just realized something I should have a long time ago." I smiled.

"Well ok then Gail, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, you've got me." He replied.

"I promise you Pony, if I need someone to talk to, I'll come to you." He smiled.

"Hey slow pokes, are ya gonna hurry up? We'll miss the movie if you keep walking that slow!" Two-Bit shouted. I smirked and looked at Ponyboy. He got the idea and we ran at full speed towards Two-Bit. Before he knew it, Two-Bit was on his back with us pinning him down, Pony held his arms down and I sat on him so he wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry Gail," Two-Bit said apologetically. I smirked at the apology he gave, but that wasn't the end.

"But one, I like being on top, and two, I just don't like you in that way." He smirked. I threw him a dirty look.

"But ya know, we could have some fun ourselves." He added with a wink.

I sighed and shook my head. "Two-Bit, I'd rather fuck a tree then fuck you." I replied brightly.

"Aw, come on Gail, you know you want me."

"Yeah that's true, more than some rich-ass bitchy-uptight soc." I smiled.

Two-Bit was speechless. "Hmm... I guess I win!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Two-Bit grumbled.

"You guys done? Let's go already!" hollered Dally.

"Alright were comin!" shouted Two-Bit as he made a move to get up.

Pony and I smirked, "Oh no ya don't, you owe us an apology."

"And if I don't?" asked Two-Bit

"You owe everyone popcorn!" I said gleefully.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna do that, now get off me." He said pushing us off.

As soon as he got up, he fell back down. Pony and I tried not to laugh at the sight but we failed.

"Damn it Gail! You must have put my legs to sleep!"

"Well calling us slow was the price to pay!" Pony shouted.

"Alright, alright, lets get goin! Who knows what socy girls I can pick on today!" Dally shouted.

Dally turned around and walked inside. We entered the 'illegal way', under the gate. We bought drinks and popcorn and sat down to watch the movie. After about 10 minutes in, the couple a few seats ahead of us started making out and moaning. Dally, Two-Bit, and I busted out laughing (and boy could Ponyboy's and Johnny's ears get red!) and the couple looked back. We averted our attention to the screen and acted like we didn't do anything. The couple shrugged and went back to kissing and moaning. We threw popcorn at them to see who could hit the girl the most. It worked for about 5 minutes till they crouched low in the seats and we couldn't hit them anymore.

"Gail, Two-Bit and I are getting more popcorn, were out." Dally said with a wink.

"Get me some too, I'm almost out." I said tossing him 50 cents.

I decided to move up and use the remaining pieces of popcorn on the couple. "Dally, I think I'm going to move up a couple rows, I can't see." I said with a wink.

I moved in the row directly behind the couple and screamed like I was scared sending popcorn all over the couple. I smiled at my accomplishment, but it faded when I realized they didn't notice. I waited for more popcorn. Dally plopped down next to me and we continued to send popcorn at the couple. Our 'game' was paused when the girl went to get a soda. Then we just threw popcorn at the guy. We pretended nothing happened when he looked back. Dally draped an arm around me and I rested my head on his chest when the guy looked back. We heard Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny snicker in the back.

"What?" Dally demanded. "Turn around and mind ya damn business!"

The guy turned around. But looked back quickly once more and said, "Gail?"

I looked at the guy and gasped in shock. It was...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done! Yay! Review time! This time I'll get you to review (I hope)!

I need more characters. Those new characters will meet the gang. More romance will bloom. So review! Oh and the bad part is, they won't appear till later in the story.

Wahoo! **Red Sox **beat the **Yankees**! **Damon **is my hero!

-Banana4422


	6. Off to Buck's, and Dally's secret's out!

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters, the rest belong to S.E. Hinton

Yay I got more reviews!

**Miss cheerful**- Thanks for reviewing, now you'll find out who the person is and a little Gail/Dally romance!

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks for reviewing, you always review! Thanks!

**Mrs.sodapopcurtis**- You were close of guessing what would happen! I guess my story is pretty predictable! lol thanks for reviewing! I'll try to make them longer!

Thanks everyone, I'm surprised no one asked to get paired up with Two-Bit, Soda or something like that. (Hint hint, the guys need girlfriends! But not yet so yea...)

Ok, on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six **

My jaw practically touched the ground. When we were throwing popcorn I didn't even look to see who it was. It was Todd. My mouth went dry and my heart beat faster. Anger and shock began to fill my body. There he stood. In front of me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Gail. Gail just hear me out. I never meant to hurt you-" Todd said.

"Never meant to hurt me? Never meant to hurt me? Oh, that explains why you cheated on me with someone else while I was away!" I screamed. It felt good to yell at him. Embarrass him in front of people. I could feel the eyes of Dally, Two-Bit, Pony, Johnny and some other people sitting down.

"Gail, you gotta understand. You were gone and I got depressed. I started drinking and next thing I know there's a girl makin out with me." Todd's eyes were filled with regret and sorrow.

"Just give me one more chance, please? If you just walk away from me now, I'll give up on us and my heart will be in two." I looked deep into his eyes. It looked like he meant what he said. But then again, Todd is really good at lying. We used to play poker all the time.

"Todd, let me ask you something." I said, walking up to him. "How long have you had these feelings for?"

"Since you kicked me out." He replied.

"Hmm... I see. So you've had feeling for me for a couple of days. Interesting, cause you were sucking on another girls face just 5 minutes ago." I glared. Todd didn't reply back. He just simply looked guilty.

"Gail, just give me another chance." Yeah right, like I was gonna give him a chance. He blew it. I know he cheated on me with more than one girl anyway.

"You blew it, Todd." I spat.

"Please." He begged bringing my hands in his. Pathetic.

"Did you not hear her? She said no!" Dally jumped in. He pulled Todd's hands out of mine. Dally paused and looked at me. I gave him and 'ok' look to continue what he was doing. He threw Todd a couple feet and went over to punch him.

"Dal, let me do the honors." I said. He stepped aside to give me room. I bent down so I was eye-level with him and slapped him.

"That is what I should have done when I kicked you out. This is what I'm going to do because you came back after I said I didn't want to see you again." I made a move to punch him but he grabbed my arm.

"Ok I get the point. I'll go now. You don't have to hit me twice. Come on, we're like old friends, we go way back. Don't let one mistake tear us apart." He pleaded. I pretended to think.

"Ok, I think you get my point." I helped him up and walked away with him following me.

"Thanks Gail, I am real sorry, we can still be friends righ-" I turned around sharply and punched him in the jaw.

"You didn't think I would forget about this and forgive you did you?" I shouted. "Now you know how much you hurt me." I turned and left.

"Gail!" Cried Dally, Two-Bit, Pony, and surprisingly Johnny. I stopped walking and turned around. I don't think I should of stopped because I landed on the ground with four guys grinning ear to ear on top of my arms and legs. I tried to look mad but the grin was contagious. I bursted out laughing, and pretty soon everyone else was laughing.

"Why –gasp- the hell –gasp- did you knock me down for?" I managed to get out.

"Hey, wasn't our fault, you just stopped walking." Grinned Ponyboy.

"Well what did you expect me to do run from you?"

"Well not run, but keep walking." Came Johnny's voice quietly. I grinned; Johnny never said at least 3 words to me.

"Ok I'll know that next time, but can you guys get off of me? You guys weigh too much."

"Take it back." Said Dally grinning and giving me one of his famous evil-looking glares.

"Ok fine." I said with ease as the got off me.

"Never mind I take it back." I screamed running away from them.

"Let's get her boys." Dally said running after me followed by Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony.

I ran out of the Nightly Double grinning. I looked back to see where they were and to my surprise, they were around 75 meters away and gaining on me! I kicked into high gear and ran as fast as I could.

"You'll never catch me!" I shouted, looking back at them. I really should look were I'm going, because I ran into a tough-looking gang of greasers. No let me say that again. I _ran_ into the leader of the tough-looking gang of greasers and I _fell_ on top of him.

Dally, Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny caught up to me panting. "You were right about us not catching you, old Shepard did." Two-Bit grinned.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when a girl runs away from Dally and comes to me. What did I tell ya boys, I'm a babe magnet!" Shepard said.

We all laughed and Dally just glared and Shepard.

"I'm Tim by the way. Tim Shepard, and this is my gang." Tim said holding out his hand.

"Gail. Gail Petterson." I said shaking his hand.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go. Darry'll be pissed if I get home late. Johnny you stayin over?" Pony said. Johnny nodded as they turned to walk away.

"I better go too, I gotta watch my sis. Hey guys wait up I'll drive you guys there. C'ya later guys!" Two-Bit said and the three walked away.

"Shoot, we gotta split. We got plans at Buck's. You guys comin?" Asked Shepard. Dally nodded and looked at me.

"I don't think I should." I said.

"Aw come on Gail, it'll be fun." Said Tim.

"I don't know." I said unsure.

"Don't worry, Buck's parties aren't that wild, and plus anyone would be stupid to get into a fight with you." Dally said. I blushed. Why did I blush? Guys never make me blush! "You'll have me n' Shepard's gang there too so don't worry bout it." Dally said. He didn't seem to notice my blush at his comment but Tim did. He caught my eye and smiled knowingly.

"Alright I'll go." I said defeated. Cheers erupted from Dally and the gang.

The walk to Buck's was silent at first. Some members from Tim's gang lead the way and the others chatted with me about where I was from and New York and stuff. I noticed Tim and Dally were talking behind us a couple yards away. I looked away from them and continued talking with the gang.

**Dally's POV **

Shepard and I lagged behind so we could talk.

"Nice looking broad you got with ya." Tim said slyly.

"Yeah, I guess." I said coolly. Why did he care?

"I saw how you were lookin at her." He said.

"I don't know what your talkin about Shepard." I snapped. No, I knew exactly what he was talking about. I kept my eyes to the ground or in front of me. Gail was talking and laughing with the guys in Shepard's gang. I felt a small pang of jealousy sweep over.

"Come on Dal, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

I didn't reply. Tim knows and I couldn't do anything about it.

"You like her don't you." Tim said. "I know how you play the game with women. This times different."

So what if I liked her a bit. She was funny, nice, caring, tough, and defiantly a looker.

I stopped and looked at him. "You tell anyone 'bout this, you won't be alive the next day." I said threatening.

He smiled. "Don't worry, not a soul will know."

"Good." I said. I knew I could trust him, we go way back.

"Hey boys, you comin in?" Gail said. I hadn't known we reached Buck's yet. I was thinking about what Shepard said. I shrugged it off and walked inside.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yay, another chapter down! I made this one longer that I usually do, so enjoy! I was going to update yesterday, but it was game 1 of the WS! **Go Red Sox**! Review!

-Banana4422


	7. Buck's Party

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters, the rest belong to S.E. Hinton.

Yay! I got reviews! It'll be a little tough writing some chapters because everyone wants different things.

Thanks to:

**MrsHoldenCaulfield**- I'm glad you think my story's great!

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks for reviewing every chapter! (This goes for **MrsHoldenCaulfield **too) Why shouldn't Dally trust Tim? Tim's a sweetie! lol jk jk

**miss cheerful**- Sorry there was less romance than you wanted, but I promise there will be much more in later chapters.

**mrs.sodapopcurtis**- Thanks for telling me about your day, your totally physic if you knew about that stuff! lol

Back to the story now!

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven **

When we entered Buck Merrill's house, it was exactly what I imagined. Loud, smoky, and crowded. At first I was unsure of what to do. I looked around for Dally, or Tim's gang, but it seemed that they all disappeared. I walked around the place looking for a familiar face. I didn't see anyone I knew, but I did see some guy checking me out. I was guessing he was drunk because of the way he staggered over towards me.

"Heyyy dolllfaccce," He said trying to smile. I could smell beer on him.

"Here, you might want to take a beer, the party only gets better with every drink!" He slurred, pushing the bottle of beer in my hands. I wasn't much of a drinker. I had a friend who drank too much and was sent to the hospital because of that. After that, I swore that I wouldn't end up like her. In the hospital for days because she drank too much after her boyfriend dumped her.

"Oh, uh, no than-" Before I could finish my sentence, he was on the floor, out cold.

"Well, I'm alone again." I sighed. I walked around Buck's place a while. I never noticed how big it was. (A/N: As you can see, I'm making this up) There was a gigantic room where we first entered, then there was another one attached to it. There was also a room with a couple pool tables in it. I headed over to the poker table and I finally saw a familiar face. It was Luke from Shepard's gang.

"Hiya Gail! Wanna join us?" Luke said.

"Sure, what's the name of the game?"

"It's-" Luke began.

"Don't bother wasting your breath Luke. Chicks can't play. After losing she'll probably go home crying to her mommy." Said the man sitting across Luke. By then I was mad.

I glared at the man and said, "If you think for one second that just because I'm female I can't play, then you ought to get a brain. I'd beat the tar out of you if you weren't Luke's friend."

"Like you could throw a punch. 'Oh no! I broke a nail!'" He mimicked.

"James..." Luke began to plead. "You don't know what your getting into."

"Oh come on, like she could beat the shit out of me!" James laughed.

"Fine, how bout this, I fight you, and if I win, I can play. If you win, I will bow down to you like you're the king." I said.

"Deal, but if I win, you also have to kiss me for two minutes every time you see me." He said grinning.

"Deal." I said.

"All right, let the games begin! Now don't think I'll go _that_ easy on y-" James attempted to say before I gave a swift punch in the face.

"Holy shit!" he muttered to Luke, who replied with a nod.

James aimed to punch my jaw but I easily ducked. He was getting mad now. I smirked. "Ya know if we just call quits, it'll save you the embarrassment."

"No, I'm not gonna look like a fool." He snapped. Jeez, why are men so stubborn? I sighed and 'punched' him a couple more times. James knew what I was doing and smiled at me. He 'staggered' backwards a bit and charged at me. We continued this on till the crowd surrounding us got bored and left. From then, we 'got tired' and called it quits.

"Thanks," James muttered. "I owe ya one."

I smiled. "No you don't, just deal me in." James grinned and agreed to it. We walked back over to the poker table and sat down.

"Ya finally done? Who one?" One of James' buddy said. James was about to reply, but I cut him short.

"He did." I said. James gave me a confused look and began to open his mouth, but I cut him short again.

"Ok, don't even start on the bragging." James smiled.

"Alright, alright! Enough talk, let's play!" Luke said. "The name of the game is Texas Hold 'Em." He said to clue me in. I nodded to show that I understood. The game started off good. I started off with a pair of Ace's, and landed off with a full house at the end of the game without cheating. I forgot about Dally for a bit and relaxed. I even took a couple swings of beer.

I left the game after awhile to go to the bathroom. I searched around Buck's house looking for the bathroom. It was hard to ask where it was since most of the people there where drunk. I decided that it would be better if I headed to the second floor, cause one, it's less crowed there, and two, there's a better chance of finding a bathroom where you can actually see (It was pretty smoky down there). As excited as I was (Hey, I really had to go by now!), I came to a door. The only problem was that there happened to be a lot of them next to each other. I made my way down the hallway and avoided the doors with moaning coming from inside. Damn! How many doors are there? I thought. There was no noise coming from the door at the end of the hallway so I ran inside. When I opened the door, I saw Dally and another girl making out. Shocked, I quietly closed the door and ran to the next room, which thankfully, turned out to be the bathroom. I was shocked for one, angry for two because Dally said he'd kept an eye on me, and jealous for three and I didn't even know why I was jealous!

I jumped when I heard yelling and the door slam. A pair of footsteps trailed down the stairs with another one following a couple of seconds later. Then a shrill voice yelled, "Dally wait!"

I froze. I cracked the door open a little to hear what was happening.

"Get the hell away from me you fuckin whore! Don't ever come near me again!" yelled Dally.

I slowly came out of the bathroom and pasted the girl with the annoying voice. She looked pissed. I could tell she was one of those greaser sluts from the way she dressed. She glared at me and I pretended I didn't just hear what happened.

I went back downstairs to play some more poker with the guys. It turned out that Luke had most of everyone's money (except mine cause I was upstairs). I suddenly didn't feel like playing so I took my remaining money and left without saying bye to anyone but the guys sitting at the poker table.

**Dally's POV **

I watched as Gail left Bucks. I wondered why she just left like that. I started after her when a hand grabbed me.

"Hey Dallllly, you broke my winnndow remembbbber?" Buck said. Eh, well, he was drunk anyway so I told him I didn't do anything and punched him in that face.

I ran out the door and met the cold windy air outside. I saw Gail walking down the street to the park and ran after her. She seemed to be in deep thought when I finally reached her (There happened to be a lot of cars going by.).

"Hey"

"Hey" She said without looking up. She seemed to be interested in her shoes.

"So... What did ya think of the party?" God, was that all I could come up with? I must sound like a total idiot!

She didn't reply for a couple seconds. "It was fine, I won a few extra dollars... So did you hook up with anyone?"

"No" She looked up at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"I... I thought I heard you yelling." She said. Was I that loud?

"Well..." I began to tell my story.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone, that's all I feel like writing right now, I smell dinner! lol

I updated a couple days later that I wanted to but I was busy over the weekend, it was Halloween and I went to Maine.

THE **RED SOX** _WON_ THE WORLD SEIRIES! I was happy bout that so I didn't start writing up this chapter.

Hope I get more that four reviews for this chapter! I probably won't since I re-read my chapters and noticed how crappy my writing was...

REVIEW!

-Banana4422

P.S. I might not update next week, but I'll try!


	8. What a lovely run in!

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters, the rest belong to S.E. Hinton

Thanksies for the reviews guys!

**mrs.sodapopcurtis** and **miss cheerful**- I promise they will get together soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks for reviewing! Well, Bush did win! lol

**Stayingold88**- I'm glad you like it! Your story is really good, is Kristina going to be paired with Soda for the whole story, or will she go to someone else?

**surfergirl16**- I'm glad you like it! Are you really 4'11"? Cause, sadly, I am too...

On to chappy 8!

-------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight **

**Dally's POV **

Flashback (A/N: Yay my first one!)

_I entered Buck's house and it was packed as usual. I was going to keep my promise to keep an eye out for Gail since she never been to one of Buck's parties before. Shepard and his gang already left to get drunk, pick up girls, or win some money. I watched as Gail walked though the crowd and look back to see if I was following her. She didn't see me. She couldn't have because someone grabbed me and pulled me away until I lost all sight of her._

_It was Sylvia._

_Sylvia and I were always on again off again. She always flirted with guys when my back was turned. I left her for good a month or two ago. I caught her sitting on some other hoods lap and he had a hand on her ass. It turned out the little bitch had been fooling around with him for a couple weeks._

_I gave Sylvia a glare and said, "What the hell do you want?"_

_"Aw, come on Dally, is that how you would talk to an old girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah, especially if they cheat on me like the way you did."_

_"It was just a little mistake, it meant nothing." I noticed that she inched closer to me. I rolled my eyes and sighed._

_"Yeah, a mistake my ass! What, did the jackass get bored with you so he left you?" I snapped._

_Sylvia gave me a cold glare. "Dally, I just wanted to talk to you, let's just put the past behind us. Come on, follow me." I didn't move._

_"All we'll do is talk." She said. I was still unconvinced but I followed her anyway. I don't know why I followed her maybe I thought she really needed to talk. No, it couldn't be that because she'll never change._

_We entered my room. "What" I demanded._

_"I think we should get back together." She said simply._

_I laughed. "No" She gave me a questioning look. "You lost me now deal with it. You mean nothing to me anymore so leave me alone!" I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss._

_"I told you, you mean nothing to me." I pushed her away and left._

_"Dally wait!" she shouted._

_"Get the hell away from me you fuckin whore! Don't ever come near me again!"_

End Flashback

When I finished I wondered one thing. Why did I tell Gail when I couldn't even tell any of the guys that? I looked at her to see what was different between her and the gang. Her blue eyes were shinning brightly as the moonlight shown on her.

**Gail's POV**

Relief spread over me when Dally told me what happened with the girl. Wait, relief? Did I? NO! No I can't like him! I don't! You know you do Gail. You just felt relieved, and you were jealous before! Said the nagging voice in the back of my head. You even blushed when he was talking about you to Tim Shepard!

I sighed. It was true. I did like Dally. It wasn't hard not to. When you see past his tough hard cold shell, you can see that he can be sweet and caring. Yes I said the words sweet and caring.

I looked over to him only to see him staring at me. He quickly looked away. Ok now it's getting awkward.

"Uh, you wanna get some food?" Asked Dally.

"Yeah, ok."

We got off the bench and walked to Dingo's. I shivered. It seemed to be colder then it was in the park. Dally took note of this and pulled me close toward him, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I mumbled, blushing again.

"No prob." He grinned, but it faded quickly.

"There's a mustang following us." Dally whispered. He was right, I could hear the faint sound of a car engine behind us. We quickened our pace. We were about 1 or 2 blocks away from Dingo's, we still could make it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Dally and his little girlfriend eh?" Said a soc stepping out of his car.

"You're on our territory soc." Dally looked at the soc with pure hatred.

"So? It doesn't matter cause we're gonna beat you up so bad you won't even remember." The soc grinned with four of his other buddies stepping out of the car. Now 5 against 2 would be no problem for us, but these were BIG guys. Like Dally and Darry big.

I looked over to Dally. He looked ready to fight, but there was something else in his eyes. Worry. I wondered if it was because of me.

"Gail," He whispered. "Are you gonna be ok for this?" I nodded.

"Just stay close to me ok?" Dally said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Dal, I'll be ok." I said with a small smile.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you wait for us in the car? This could get ugly." One of the soc's said.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay with my boyfriend." I smirked. Dally gave me a surprised look, then turned to face the soc's.

"Well, you know, we could have some fun." The soc said slyly. I walked up to him and punched him in the nose.

"Ow! You bitch, you broke my nose!" He cried.

I smirked.

"Grab her!" Another one yelled. Two of them rushed toward me while I kicked the one with the broken nose. Dally was off kicking the shit out of the two largest soc's while two grabbed each of my arms. I pulled back my elbow and thrusted it back hitting a soc in the stomach and knocking him down. I turned and faced the other soc and tried to punch him in the stomach too but he grabbed my wrist. He spun me around so that my back was facing him. He pulled out a knife and held it to my throat. Dally finished off the two soc's and turned around to see me with a knife at my throat.

Dally walked towards us calmly. "Oh, Dally, I wouldn't do that if I were you." The soc said.

Dally froze. "I wouldn't do that if I were you either." Came a voice behind us.

The soc holding the knife turned around, only to see Steve and Soda. I was guessing that he forgot Dally was behind him because Dally rushed up and pulled his arm (with the knife) away from my neck and managed to get the knife out of his hand. I smiled evilly at him and kicked him in the groin.

Satisfied, the four of us left and went to Dingo's.

----------------

Steve, Soda, Dally and I talked at Dingo's before Soda had to leave because he had to be home by 12:30 and Steve had to drive him home, which left me and Dally.

"So," Dally said. "I heard you lived in New York. Where in New York?"

"I lived in Brooklyn. What about you?"

"How did ya know I was from New York?" He asked.

"I'm physic." I said. "Nah, I just heard it from Steve a while back."

"I lived in Manhattan and Brooklyn."

"Really? Where in Brooklyn."

"I don't remember, we moved to Manhattan when I was seven, so all of the times I've been hit in the face made me forget. But I do remember some candy store I used to steal from." He joked. We laughed for a bit and then stared at each other till we completely stopped. Then before I knew it, Dally leaned over and kissed me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I'm done! Hope everyone likes it!

**NOTE: READ THIS!** I will be introducing a new character and _she _will be paired with a member of the gang. I need help choosing who it'll be and what the character's name is.

Thanks,

-Banana4422


	9. The hunt for food!

Disclaimer: I think you get it now.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Streetpanther1**- Thanks for reviewing! I read your story and it's really good, hope you update soon!

**Miss cheerful**- Yay! Someone wants to be in my story! Do you mind being paired with Soda? Just asking in case you change you mind. I was going to have Gail's unexpected cousin or long lost sister show up, but if you have a different idea please tell me, and I'll also need a description, name, age, and all that stuff.

**Meagan**- Thanks for reviewing, I defiantly consider those names for a new character!

Ok, next chappy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine **

Oh my god! Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god! Dally was kissing me! And DAMN, he was a good kisser! What seemed like hours was only seconds. I was disappointed when Dally broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" He began. I cut him short with a long kiss. Well, it was meant to be long. But we were interrupted.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Came a high squeaky voice. Dally and I pretended not to hear her, but the voice was so, so, annoying (A/N: Think Janice from Friends)! Dally pulled away and glared at the girl.

"Hi, sorry but we're closing up now, you have to leave." She said. Dally kept his glare and didn't move.

"Come on Dal, let's go somewhere." I said. Dally followed me out the door as we walked out on the streets.

"So, where do ya wanna go?" Dally asked, bringing my hand into his.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere with food? It's weird that we go someplace to get food, but we don't order any."

"Maybe it was because you were too busy staring at my good looks, that you didn't see the waitress past by." Dally smirked.

"Oh yes, I couldn't resist staring at you, your just so hot!" I cried sarcastically.

"Aw, thanks babe!" Dally grinned and kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes again.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno, how bout my place?" Dally grinned slyly.

I shook my head. "We're on the hunt for food, Winston."

"Well how bout your-"

"Sorry, I ran out of food. That stupid asshole, Todd, ate all of it."

"Damn. And I was hoping for some fun at your place too." Dally joked. I rolled my eyes for the third time in 20 minutes that night.

"How bout the Curtis's?" He asked. I didn't think their door would be open and I didn't think they would want us eating their food.

"Don't worry, they always keep their door unlocked and they have extra food for us." He said reading my mind.

"Ok, let's go."

--------

Dally and I arrived at the Curtis house 10 minutes later. We passed by Johnny, who was sleeping in a chair peacefully. We entered the kitchen to find chocolate cake.

"Jackpot." Dally said when we found it. He cut us each a slice to eat. When we finished we sat on the couch and talked till we fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Done another chapter, I know it's short, but I need **miss cheerful's **reply on her character. Don't worry, there will be others later on if you still want in. Please review!

-Banana4422

**P.S.** might not be a chapter next week!


	10. PIG PILE on TwoBit!

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters (except the one at the end **wink wink**) the rest belong to S.E. Hinton.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

**Mrs.sodapopcurtis**- Thanks for the review! It's nice to know someone who gets high on clouds too! lol jkjk

**Miss cheerful**- Glad you liked the other chapter, I added a bit of you in this one.

**Streetpanther7**- Yeah, I'm I sucker for Dally fic's too!

**Surfergirl16**- Thanks for the review, I finally put them together because people asked me too!

**Two-BitGortez**- Thanks for reviewing!

Now to chapter 10!

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten **

When I woke up the next morning, I felt relaxed and warm. I breathed in the sent of cologne and tabacco. I could hear the soft breathing of Dally, who somehow went from just putting his arm around me, to me practically lying on top of him.

I heard the door open and close with a bang. "G'mornin everyone!" Two-Bit cheerfully yelled.

I was about to get up and smack Two-Bit for being so loud and slamming the door on the way in, but when it comes between being warm and cozy with Dally, and jumping on Two-Bit (with the possibility of getting a bruise), I chose Dally. Besides, Dally yelled at him anyway.

"Two-Bit shut up, can't you see some people are trying to sleep?" Dally snapped.

"Nope!" Two-Bit said gleefully.

"Well maybe I should pull out those eyes of yours since ya don't use them." Dally muttered.

"Hey, I do use them when I'm lookin for girl-" Two-Bit paused. "Dally, you do know your arm's around Gail, and does she know that?"

Dally sighed. "Yes I know that, and yes she knows that so lay off." He said in an annoyed tone. "Now shut up, she's sleeping."

"Aw, Dally-Wally went softy-wafty on Gaily-Waily." Two-Bit mocked and laughed hysterically on the floor. Gaily-Waily? Two-Bit's gonna pay. No one called me that since 7th grade and that brought back bad memories. That's when my first boyfriend broke up with me for some bimbo-empty-headed cheerleader (A/N: I have nothing against cheerleaders so don't take this seriously.). I started crying in the hallway, and that's when they started calling my Gaily-Waily. Actually, it turned out pretty good; they stopped calling me that when I punched the living daylights out of this one guy. Of course, it was worth it even thought I got suspended for a bit.

Ok, back to the real world. I felt Dally tense up under me. I'm sure he must of felt me get a bit angry too because he slowed down and I felt his piercing blue eyes gaze at me for a moment. He knew I was awake. Before, a plan was forming in my mind, so I let him in on it.

With Two-Bit still laughing on the floor, Sodapop came in and threw a puzzled look. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, cause Two-Bit will be shutting up in about... 3... 2... 1... NOW!" Yelled Dally. He and I jumped off the couch and ran towards the now quiet Two-Bit. "PIG PILE!" I yelled messing up Two-Bit's tuff hair. Out of nowhere, Darry, Johnny, Ponyboy, Steve, Soda, Dally, and I jumped on Two-Bit.

"Damn, ya'll are heavy!" Two-Bit said. "You can get off now, cause I need to fix my hair!"

Dally and I grinned. "On one condition, say all hail Dally and Gail, and NEVER call me 'Gaily-Waily' again!"

"Or me soft. I would beat the tar outta you if Gail wasn't here." Dally added.

"Ok, ok, fine." Two-Bit muttered.

"What was that Two-Bit?" Steve snickered.

"FINE! Now get off me so I can fix my hair!" Two-Bit yelled. We all laughed and got off him, as Two-Bit immediately ran off to the bathroom.

"I say we make a great team." I said cheerfully.

"We sure do." Dally said kissing me softly.

"Ah hem." Soda said.

We looked back to see five faces looking at us with smirks. (A/N: For some reason, I smell potatoes... Yum.)

"And would, you like to tell us what is going on?" Darry asked smiling, along with the agreement of the other boys.

"I thought we went over this, if you have eyes, use them." Dally said. Darry rolled his eyes and stalked off to get some breakfast with the rest of the gang behind him.

"Well, sorry Dal, but I got to get home. I need to look for a job."

"Well, I'll walk ya _home_ then." Dally said with a playful smile.

I cocked and eyebrow. "Yea, you'll _walk_ me to my house, not in it."

Dally put on a sad face. "Fine."

-----

The walk to my house was longer than usual because we took the long way to my house. It was nice. We held hands and talked for a while and all that romantic stuff you wouldn't believe Dally had in him.

When we neared my house, I noticed a young girl, around 16 or 17 on my porch. She seemed to be fighting herself if she should knock on my door or not. She had golden blond hair with lighter streaks in it and bright sky blue eyes. Like mine I thought.

She finally knocked on my door, while I just stood there. She seemed a bit familiar but I couldn't place where I would know her. She gave up and started to leave, but she noticed me out of the corner of her eye and walked up to me.

"Gail?" She asked

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Sorry that it's really short, but I'm leaving for N.Y. tomorrow to visit my cousin and I'm a bit sick (coughing, sneezing, fever, all that good stuff). Review please!

-Banana4422


	11. Meeting the Mystery Girl, and a Plan

Disclaimer: I own all the unfamiliar characters except Jenny, the rest belong to S.E. Hinton.

Thanks for reviewing guys keep them coming!

Here's the next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter **

She finally knocked on my door, while I just stood there. She seemed a bit familiar but I couldn't place where I would know her. She gave up and started to leave, but she noticed me out of the corner of her eye and walked up to me.

"Gail?" She asked

-------

**Chapter Eleven **

"Uh... Yeah?" Questions raced through my mind. Who was she? And why did she sound so familiar? Was it just me, or did we have the same pair of eyes?

"Hi Gail, I'm Jenny, Jenny Williams." Jenny said, shaking my hand.

Awkward silence for about 30 seconds while Jenny smiles and continues to shake my hand.

"So... How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Well... uh... I... ok, let me just say it. I'm your sister."

I must have made a great impression on her, because for a couple of seconds I stared at her with my mouth slightly open.

"Uh... What?" I finally asked.

She took a deep breath. "I'm your sister."

"I think you've got the wrong person, cause I think I would remember my mom having a baby about 16 years ago. I'm sure I don't have a sister, sorry."

"I'm your _half_-sister." She said. "We have the same dad." Jenny added, seeing the confused look on my face.

Dad. I've never met him. He and my mom were high school sweethearts. Then, he got my mom pregnant and freaked out and left her. I always thought he'd come back when he was ready. Then 5 years turned into 10 years, then into 20. He never came back for us. I eventually got over it when I realized he wouldn't be coming back.

"Gail? Are you ok?" Dally asked. Damn, I forgot he was here!

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok." I told him.

"Oh, sorry, Jenny this is Dally." Jenny gave a small nod.

"So, how did you know where I lived?" I asked.

"My dad told me where to find you." She said looking down.

"You were looking for me?"

"Here," Jenny said, reaching in here bag. "Maybe you should read this." She said, pulling out a small crinkled piece of paper.

I looked down at the paper in my hands. My father wrote it. (A/N: Dun dun duuuuunnnn!)

-------------------------------------------------------

W00T! Ha, I made it to the eleventh chapter! I didn't thank the reviewers so here goes!

**mrs.sodapopcurtis**- Man, I swear you know what's going to happen in my story! Is it that original? Lol

**miss cheerful**- Ha, you're in my story! does a weird dance lol, wow, everyone's getting high! First **mrs.sodapopcutis** on cloud 10, now you on helium! Lol hope you liked your character in this chapter, cause I've never wrote someone else's character before!

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks for reviewing, your character should be up in a couple of chapters!

**Volleyballlover**- Thanks for reviewing mine! I love your story The Outsiders Come Together, hope you update that real soon!

**streetpanther1**- Yeah, a romantic Dally, that's in my dreams too! lol update your stories soon!

I didn't want to tell **mrs.sodapopcurtis** that she was right about it being her long lost sister, so I gave it a shot of putting the reviews down here. I also just wanted to have a BREAK IN THE CHAPTER cause I've always wanted to do that lol is it evil? Cause I was hoping it would be!

So here's the continuation of chapter eleven!

-Banana4422

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven (cont.)**

_Jenny,_

_It won't be long before I pass, but there's something you need to know. You have a sister. Her name is Gail and she lives in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Well, she actually is your half sister. I know that you probably want to know the whole story. I was a coward in high school. I got a girl pregnant and I left her because I was too scared of raising a child and marriage. Three years later, I got married and had you a year later. When you were one, I started getting letters from Lisa (The one I left.) about the baby, Gail. Lisa told me that she needed me and wanted me to come back and help raise the child. I knew I couldn't do that because I had a life and a new family, so I ignored the letters. But year after year, they still came. And then when your mother died giving birth to our second child, your new sibling, I didn't think I would be able to raise you and the new baby alone. Then as it turned out, not only had I lost your mother, but the new baby too. I want you to know that it was you that helped me throughout the years and I want to say, I love you and thank you for taking care of me. Now when I'm gone, I want you to live with Gail. According to her mother, Gail is a respectable person. She has never met me, and I regret not being there when she grew up, so explain to her who you are._

_I love you always,_

_Dad_

I re-read the letter several times. My dad raised another family when I needed him? And he didn't even bother to visit me before his new family?

"Um... I can stay somewhere else if you want." Jenny said.

"No, no, it's fine! Besides, we can get to know each other. And it would be nice to have some company around." I said with a small smile.

Dally sighed behind me. "Would be nice to have some company???" He pretended to be angry.

I laughed. "Sorry Dal, but I meant some girl time."

"I don't wanna know." Jenny said. We all laughed.

"Why don't we take your bags in the house and maybe after we'll show you around!" I said brightly, getting my mind off the letter. I always loved having company! "Oh, and you can meet the gang later too!"

"Gang?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, gang." Dally said coolly.

Jenny got a spooked look in her eyes for a second or too.

"It's no big deal, there all just nice guys we hang around with." I said throwing Dally a playful glare.

"_Guys_?" She said with a smile.

"Yup!" I told her. "So your about, 16 or 17 right?" I asked, with a plan forming in my mind.

"I'm 16."

"Perfect." I whispered to Dally.

"What's perfect?" He whispered back. I showed Jenny to her room and closed the door so she could unpack. Then I quickly told Dally my plan. When I was done, I smile spread across his face.

"Ya like?"

"Well, I ain't one of doing that, so I'll just leave you to do it yourself. But I'll tell you what I do like, this." He said kissing me.

"Hey, I like that too!" I grinned. "So, you won't help me?"

"Nah-" I leaned in for a kiss and cut him off. "Well, maybe. If we do more of that." He grinned.

-----------------------------------------------

I'm done chapter eleven! Yay! Hope y'all liked, so review! No update next weekend, cause of Thanksgiving! Happy Holiday's everyone! Well, If I have time to update next week, I might. Or I just might to a short chapter...

-Banana4422

P.S. I'm sorry for the horrible chapter!


	12. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters, except Jenny

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

**Mrs.sodapopcurtis**- I'm sorry you didn't feel well, thanks for reviewing!

**Volleyballlover**- Thanks for the review! I love your stories, update soon!

**TheAngryPrincess13**- It's no problem to have your character, thanks for reviewing!

**Miss cheerful**- You don't think it's horrible? I do, but then again, I'm the author!

**Curtis sister**- thanks for reviewing! Your story is pretty good so far, just update!

Now to chapter 12!

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve **

Two hours later, after Jenny finished packing, Dally and I showed her around town. We talked about different things, like soc's and greasers, New York, and other random things like peanut butter.

I also found out that Jenny and I are similar. Our eyes look alike, we both like the same music, we were both in the cooler once because we were drinking at a party the fuzz crashed, we have the same father, and our mothers died.

"So, when will I meet the famous gang your always talking about?" Asked Jenny.

"Now if ya'd like." I told her brightly.

"Ok!"

So the three of us headed down the road to the Curtis's. I shot Dally an evil smile to remind him about the plan. He rolled his eyes in return and shook his head no. I glared at him and then cocked an eyebrow wondering why. Dally just smiled and pointed to his lips. I sighed and gave him a kiss.

"Ok, I'm in." Dally whispered.

"Good." I whispered back.

---------------------------------------------

Short little Happy Thanksgiving bonus chapter. I've been busy so I couldn't even make this longer!

Review time!

-Banana4422


	13. Jenny Meets the Gang

Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters, except Jenny, the rest belong to Hinton.

Thank you everyone that reviewed my story!

On to chapter thirteen! Ooh, unlucky? Or lucky? Or just plain old normal? Read and see!

------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen **

The whole way to the Curtis's, Dally and I laughed about our plan. Once or twice Jenny turned around, "Either something's going on back there, or you guys are just weird. But since I don't know you guys as well as I'd like, I'll just forget everything."

"Trust me, we aren't weird." I told her.

"Let me guess, this town's full of crazy jackass' or something?"

"Yup. Why don't we go visit some inside?" Dally said, hearing the laughter erupting from the Curtis' house.

**Jenny's POV** (A/N: miss cheerful, you get your first POV in my story yay!)

Gail, Dally, and I stepped into a small cozy house. I saw two boys were arm-wrestling, an older man reading the newspaper, two younger looking boys and a teenager laughing at Mickey Mouse.

"Steve and Soda are the two boys arm wrestling, Darry is the man reading the newspaper, that's Ponyboy and Johnny over there," Gail said while pointing at the younger boys. "and that's-"

"A crazy jackass." Dally said. Gail shook her head and laughed.

"That's Two-Bit. Darry, Soda, and Pony live here." What's with this town and weird names I thought.

Two-Bit looked about 19 or 20 and had long rusty sideburns. His eyes were shining with laughter as he watched Mickey Mouse on TV. Ponyboy didn't seem into Mickey Mouse as much as Two-Bit, but watched it with his greenish-gray eyes dancing. He had light-brown hair that looked red and appeared to be about 15. Next to him was Johnny. His skin was tanner than the rest of the gang and had dark hair, almost black. His eyes were dark and wide. He reminded me of a scared puppy.

At first I thought Darry was an adult, but now he looks like he's 25 and has looks like Ponyboy. I looked over at Steve. He looked about my age and he had dark hair pulled back in what looked like complicated swirls. I noticed Soda next to him and DAMN, he was HOT! He had light honey colored hair and a crazy grin. I stared at him awhile, until I thought I felt eyes on me. I turned my head quick enough to see Gail turn her head sharply and whisper something to Dally.

Gail was about to introduce me but Ponyboy spoke first. "Hey Gail! Who's the girl?"

"This is my sister, Jenny!"

Now everyone looked at me and froze. "I thought you were an only child?" Soda asked looking at me.

"Well, she's my _half_-sister."

"THUMP!" Steve slammed Soda's arm on the table.

"Hey! No fair, I wasn't paying attention!" Soda yelled.

"Well if you weren't too busy staring at blondie here, you might of won." Steve said getting up. I blushed under the comment.

"Blonde?" Two-Bit asked, tearing his eyes away from the TV screen. He got up and ran toward me as fast as you could say pie.

"So, where ya from gorgeous?" He asked slinging an arm around my shoulder. I made a move to leave.

"Two-Bit, stop hitting on her or I'll rip you family jewels off!" Gail said. But when she said 'off' I flipped Two-Bit on his back.

"New York." I told him with a smile. Everyone roared with laughter.

"Yeah, remind me to stay away from New Yorkians…" Two-Bit muttered while I helped him up.

"So, who's up for some poker?" Steve asked.

"I'm in." Gail said.

"Well then how bout we make it strip poker." Dally said grinning dangerously at Gail. Gail playfully slapped him in the arm and he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Aw, get a room!" I shouted. Gail grinned back at me and Dally said, "Well we just might."

"No, no, no, I did not just here that! She's my sister, gross!" I cried, half laughing. Now, when I said that, It could have been my imagination, but I thought I saw Soda smile at me.

"See Dal, you grossed her out! As for punishment, you don't get some!" Gail joked.

"Ok enough talk, let's play poker!" Steve snapped. (A/N: I was in a huge mood to play Texas Hold 'Em all this week and I was going to on the bus for a field trip, but its no fun with out chips to bet with! So my friends and I played Bullshit (and I lost 7 times in a row at first, I'm so proud lol) the whole way and now I wanna play that! The End…)

"Jenny, you in?" Soda asked.

"Yeah." I told him. Man, he's really hot! I wonder how his butt is… I thought.

"So… are you going to sit down?" Steve asked. I hadn't noticed that everyone was sitting and I felt like a fool.

I quickly sat down and we played the game. Gail won the first 5 games, then I won the next 2, and Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit won the last 16 games (I was dead sure that they were cheating.) and then Soda got up to get something to drink.

Jeez, finally you're getting up! I've only been waiting 2 hours to see your butt! I thought. Soda left the table and walked to the kitchen. I noticed on his way back he dropped the napkin that was under the cup. He bent down to reach it but I couldn't see anything! Damn! And now here comes the worst part. I tilted my chair back to get a good view, but I must have tilted too much or something cause I fell backwards on the floor! I was so embarrassed, but I was determined not to let it show.

"Whoops! Must have fallen asleep there! Heh heh…" I lied trying to cover it up. (A/N: And I got to put this in here with the OK from miss cheerful! This is the highlight of my day… lol)

"Wow, I guess you got tired of us winning so much." Two-Bit joked.

"Yeah, and she's not the only one." Gail snapped.

"Well, if you ain't having fun why don't you choose something to do." Dally said with a smirk.

"Ok… How bout Truth or Dare?" Gail replied shooting an evil grin at Dally.

"Fine." Dally said with ease.

Just then, I thought I saw Gail give Dally a wink. Something's going on between them….

----------------------------------

Ok I'm done chapter 13! And as I said before, **I won't be updating this whole month**. I just tried to get a chapter up…

Oh, and if any of you guys are Lord of the rings fans, I recommend _Middle Earth High School?_ To you it's hilarious, but unfortunatly the author, _Ocean Rider_, stopped the story (I swear I cried when I found out.).

-Banana4422

I forgot what I was going to say…


	14. Truth of Dare

I'M BACK! Hello all, hope you had a good holiday! Thanks for reviewing guys:

**Vollyballlover**: Here's an update for ya! Sorry for the long delay. Soda and Jenny? We'll see. Evil laugh

**TheAngryPrincess13**: Really, the wind picked you up? Lol hope you didn't get hurt! Thanks for the review! And by the way, I'm gonna try to get your character in, in like the next, next chapter, like chapter 16 or 17. Sorry for the wait- I just don't want to move to fast in the story (which I think I already do) and I want your character to connect with the others.

**Blue Jean Babe**: Sorry for the delay! So here's more!

**HazleSilver**: Thanks for the review! Wanna be Johnny's girl? Lol sounds weird saying that!

**Tink**: Thanks for the review!

**Zucca**: Thanks! Glad you think they're good- cuz I don't! lol see ya at school!

_Chapter 14 reviewers who I didn't thank_- 

**Steph**: Thanks for the review!

**Mrs.sodapopcurtis**: Thanks for the review! I know this wasn't a 'soon' chapter, sorry for the delay.

Now I'll start and shut up!

----------------------------

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Gail's POV **

Two-Bit, Jenny, Steve, Soda, Dally, and I headed over to the living room and sat down. I studied everyone's faces to see where I could get out of them. Two-Bit looked mostly stupid… and drunk. Jenny looked calm, but from the flash of her eyes I got the impression that she was thinking of something or _someone_. Steve looked impatient. Soda, well, Soda was looking like his normal self- happy. Last, Dally, was looking mischievous. At me.

I stared straight back at him and gave him a 'Don't-Even-Think-About-It-Or-You-Won't-Be-Able-To-Reproduce-Anymore' look.

Dally just grinned back and looked at me up and down. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"So… who goes first?" Soda asked.

"I don't know, who wants to go first?" Jenny suggested. Silence.

"Jeez, fine! I'll go!" Steve grumbled.

"Jenny, truth of dare?"

"Dare." She replied.

"Ok, I dare you to… flash a car!" Steve exclaimed. Jenny looked surprised but didn't say anything. She stood up and walked outside. Steve and Two-Bit ran over to the window. I threw them a dirty look.

"Hey, someone needs to witness it." Two-Bit replied. No less than two minutes later Steve and Two-Bit came back into the room laughing with shock.

"What?" Soda asked after they were still laughing.

"She- she- she flashed- Tim Shep- Shepard!" Two-Bit gasped.

"Then- then- he tried- to- to slow down," Steve said.

"But he hit the gas pedal instead!" Jenny interrupted as she walked in. Soda, Dally, and I looked at each other and cracked up.

"Ok, ok, my turn! Two-Bit, truth or dare?" Jenny asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into Darry's room, climb into his bed, and cuddle with him." She replied with a smirk.

Two-Bit raised his eyebrows and said, "Fine."

"In only your boxers." Jenny added.

For a moment Two-Bit looked horrified while we failed to hide our smiles.

"How bout something else?" Two-Bit said.

"Why Two-Bit, are you backing out on a dare?" I mocked.

He glared at me. "No."

He got up and headed towards the room. A few minutes later we heard, " DAMMIT TWO-BIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"What? You're not Lisa? Who are you?" Two-Bit said.

"NO! I'M DARRY! ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHING?" Yelled Darry.

"Hey Lisa, howa bout you come give me some love!" Two-Bit said walking towards Darry. Darry slammed the door in his face, and Two-Bit walked back over to us.

"See? I never back out on a dare, Gail. I got nothing to be afraid of." Two-Bit said while putting his pants on.

"Ok, fine, but you do know Jenny and I can see your… stuff from that hole there- and it's small." I joked.

Two-Bit's face turned pink as he leaped up and went behind the couch to change. Jenny and I burst out laughing.

"What hole?" Two-Bit said.

10 Minutes later 

"Where's the hole?"

"Hey Jackass, there's no hole! She was kidding!" Dally said.

"Oh."

Two-Bit walked over looking embarrassed. Jenny, Dally, and I fell over laughing. Jenny attempted to stand up, fell back down onto Soda which made Dally and I laugh harder. Dally sat up and pulled me into his lap after we stopped.

Two-Bit, still embarrassed, said, "Gail, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Two-Bit grinned. "I dare you to…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

And, I'm stopping there cause I don't know what to put there! Please review and give me some ideas, and if you already reviewed for this chapter- get someone else to tell me (that's how desperate I am!)!

Yay for the Golden Globes tonight! I'm a big LOST fan. Anyone else watch it (besides you Zuc! Lol)? If so, who's your fav. Character?

And LOTR fans who started reading _'Middle Earth High School'_ by Ocean Rider, yay she started it again!

-Banana4422

P.S. Sorry if this is a short chapter!


	15. Gails Dare

Thank you to all my reviewers!

**Mel**- I'm goin! I'm goin! Lol here's the next chapter, I kinda rushed it so it kinda sucks. Thanks for the review!

**Zucca**- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Lost was amazing last night!

I love ya all!

-------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter…**

_Two-Bit, still embarrassed, said, "Gail, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare."_

_Two-Bit grinned. "I dare you to…"_

**Chapter Fifteen **

Whatever Two-Bit was going to dare me to do didn't really scare me at all. He was half drunk. Or at least I think he is.

"I dare you to go to the supermarket in only your underwear (A/N: when I say that- I mean bra too lol) and buy a _lot_ of condoms (A/N: did they even have those? Lol). Then say, 'What? A girl has needs.'" Two-Bit replied. My mouth fell open. I mean, no offense, but where did Two-Bit ever come up with a dare like that?

"Two-Bit, where did that dare come from?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"What?" He said alarmed.

"Your heard me."

"I… I… I came up with it all by myself." Two-Bit said proudly.

"Uh huh, sure you did." I told him. I failed to notice Steve and Soda quietly laughing behind me.

"So are you gonna do it?" Two-Bit asked.

"Sure as hell I'm gonna do it."

The six of us drove to the supermarket in two cars. Dally, Steve, and Soda in one car, and Two-Bit, Jenny, and I in the other.

**Dally's POV in his car **

I can't believe I got stuck in this car with those two shit heads. I'll kick their asses if they don't shut up soon.

"Ha, ha, Two-Bit dared Gail to do the same one you did to… whatsername at Jessica's party last year! Ha, ha!" Soda said.

I raised an eyebrow after I heard this. _They_ came up with this? Have I ever mentioned that they're the best guys in the world?

"Nice job guys, this will be the closest I get to see my girlfriend naked." I told them sarcastically- or I hope.

"Speaking of girlfriends, what do you think of Jenny?" Steve asked Soda.

"Well… I don't know. She seems nice and funny-" Soda started.

"Then ask her out retard!" I said.

Soda gave a small smile. "She'll probably reject me like all the other greaser chicks (A/N: ok I know what your thinking, 'Soda? Rejected?' but just go with it.). Besides, I don't know if I'm ready right now."

I gave a puzzled look. "What's there to be ready for?"

"Soda started liking the girl he went out with that day we met Gail, and she took off with Shepard." Steve explained.

"Thanks for reminding me again Steve." Soda grumbled.

**Back to Gail's POV in her car **

"Dammit Two-Bit stop singing!" I yelled.

"Aw, is Gail nervous?" Two-Bit mocked.

"No, but if you don't shut up now, I'll buy a dog, and train it to rip your balls out!" Heh, maybe I was a bit nervous.

Two-Bit was about to say something, but we had arrived at the supermarket.

"Ok take those cloths off." Two-Bit said smugly.

I stripped down as Two-Bit and Dally walked in the store (witnesses). I ran inside grabbed the condoms, and went to the checkout area to pay. The only problem was that I didn't have my wallet.

"Um… Hold on, I think I dropped some." I said hurrying to find Two-Bit and Dally. I found them in the magazine section looking at women in bathing suits.

"What?" Dally asked.

"I need to borrow some money, my wallets in my pants." I said.

"Well get your wallet!" Two-Bit said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well smart-one, that would be in my pants."

Speeding up this dare a bit… 

They handed me the money and I ran back to the checkout area. The boy looked at me. "What? A girl has needs." I was almost done, but Two-Bit had to show up.

"Hey sweetie, almost done? We got some catching up to do." He said with a wink. I could have shot him for that. Then worst, Steve and Soda came up and said the same thing. Followed by Dally, and unexpectedly Jenny. Oh God, shoot me, I thought. We quickly paid and went out the door.

"You guys are so dead." I said putting my clothes on.

"Aw, it was just a little joke." Dally said, slinging his arm around me. I wrapped my arm around his lower back, slowly taking his keys out of his back pocket.

"Yeah, your right. I'm over it now." Here's where everything works now. I ran into my car, locked the doors and drove. Only stopping about an eighth of a mile down.

"If you want it, come and claim it!" I shouted dangling Dally's keys. I was going to have some fun.

------------------------------------

I finished another chapter! I don't think most of you guys saw chapter 14 cuz it didn't get shown as a new update or whatever. I can tell you this was the worst chapter I ever wrote. Mostly because of Dally's POV.

Please R&R!

-Banana


	16. Keys

Hello, Hello! Thank you to:

**Volleyballlover**- Really? You didn't think it was that bad? It was horrible! I'm really not that good at writing I just had an idea and wrote it out.

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks for the review! Sorry your character keeps getting delayed; I keep getting new ideas in my head! I will mention her in the next chapter though. Sorry again.

**Skippy-squirrel**- Thanks for the review! It was the keys.

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Thanks for the review! I love your stories! You're an amazing writer!

**DanceStar308**- Thanks for the review! Really not MS? Lol

**Mrs.sodapopcurtis**- Thanks!

I'm actually surprised I wasn't flamed yet for my sucky story! Hehe… Shutting up now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen 

I sped the car up a bit to make them run a bit, and when they caught up, I sped up more. After a couple seconds when they caught up a bit, I decided to gun it till I heard them beg. But then to my annoyance, as soon as I stepped on the gas pedal, I slammed on the breaks.

"DAMMIT!" I cried in frustration. My emotion changed when I saw there was a cute little squirrel in the road, followed by another squirrel. Both stood in the middle of the road just staring at me. I watched them stand there a couple more seconds, then they left. By then the others caught up with me.

Dally was the first to reach me since he probably wanted the keys more than the others. He literally pulled me out of my car and pinned me on the ground. "Alright, you had your fun now give 'em back." He told me playfully.

"Give what back?" I said innocently.

"My keys."

"Well that could be a problem, cause there's no way you'll get them back from me."

He grinned evilly, and said, "Well we'll just see about that."

Dally attempted to tickle me around my stomach, but it didn't work. I was only ticklish in one spot. My neck. My ex, Brian was the only person to find out. Dally was busy trying to get his keys back and I was busy laughing at him, we didn't even notice Jenny, Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda get in the car.

"Well, have fun walking home guys!" Jenny called out from the car.

"Well when I get my keys back we won't be walking home." Dally replied knowingly.

"Oh, that's what you're doing! It just looked like you were really bad at sex and Gail was laughing at you!" Soda remarked.

Dally got off of me and made a move to kill Soda, but they already drove off. He came back and helped me up (A/N: Aw, what a gentleman! Yeah, yeah, I know, Dally's personality is off, but hey, that's why Gail's here!) and we walked back to his car.

"Hey, guess what Soda thinks of Jenny?" Dally said.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, to know, will cost you my keys." He grinned slyly. I rolled my eyes and gave him the keys.

"Go on." I told him.

"He said Jenny was pretty and nice and fun and that stuff."

"Yes!" I exclaimed and jumped around like a lunatic.

"But…" Dally started.

"But what?" I said as the smile started leaving my face.

"He said he wasn't ready for another relationship and all that shit."

I rolled my eyes again. "Men, they're all so stupid." I said and got into Dally's car.

"Jee, thanks!" Dally said sarcastically.

"No prob!" I grinned.

Oh yeah, I gotta torture those other assholes. Which reminded me, Jenny has to start school.

---------------------------------------------

Done another chapter, sorry it's short- but it took a long time (had to keep getting up for tissues). R&R!

-Banana

Me- Who's gonna win the Super Bowl? cough The Pats cough

My mom- Oh dear are you coughing again? Here, drink some of this nasty-ass-shit!

Me- runs away

Well, that's the price to pay when your sick.


	17. Jenny's New Friend

Hehe, I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar characters except Jenny, the rest belong to Hinton.

Thanks to the people that reviewed:

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Thanks for the review! Your sequels going well!

**Muffin**- Thanks! Chinese New Years comin up! Yay! Lol

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks! Your character will be introduced in this chapter!

Hmm… I think I lost half of my reviewers….

-

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Gail's POV**

That night the six of us stayed over the Curtis'. But not before Dally and I stayed up a bit later to write on their faces and stick things in their clothes. Real mature for a 20 and 19-year-old (A/N: Yeah I know, I changed Dally's age a bit, I made him older than Two-Bit.). For example, Two-Bit's forehead said 'Jackass' and we stole his beer, Steve had two orange-size balls taped to his chest, and Soda, we moved next to Jenny and placed his hand on her butt and stuck a banana down his pants. What really amazed me was the fact that they're all heavy sleepers.

As for Jenny, we decided to leave her alone for a bit.

_Monday Morning, 5:00 _

"Jenny, GET UP!" I shouted in her ear.

"Jeez Gail, what the fuck?" She replied pulling the covers up past her head.

"Time for school." I grinned.

"Haha real funny. Now go away so I can sleep." Jenny said obviously annoyed.

"Well I would let you sleep, but ya know, I already told your principle you would be at school by 7:30."

She stuck her hand out from under the covers and gave me her middle finger. I grinned. She slowly poked her head out and looked at the clock.

"Gail, I think I need to get my eyes checked cause I think that clock says 5:00 AM."

"Your eyes are fine, I just felt like waking you up at 5. Be back at 6:30!" Ah, that felt good. I thought.

_An Hour and a Half Later _

"SPLASH!" I dropped a bucket of icy cold water on the sleeping figure below me.

"What the FUCK?" Jenny screamed.

"Time to get ready for school." I told her grinning like crazy.

Jenny didn't reply and in an hour later, she was out the door.

**Jenny's POV **

Damn school. It should be burned down. I thought as I entered the guidance office. There was a woman about 30 popping her gum and looking at her nails. A minute later she still didn't notice me standing there.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I need my schedule." I said impatiently.

She looked up and glared at me. "Name?"

"Jenny Williams."

"Here ya go." She said handing me my schedule.

"Thanks." I said leaving. I could of sworn she said "You filthy greaser." But when I looked back at her, she looked at me innocently and said "What?".

I walked out of there angrily and looked down at my schedule. Locker 615. I quickly found my locker and headed to my first class Calculus, room 12. I groaned and tried to find the room. With no such luck I decided to ask the next person I saw. That didn't quite work out that way I wanted cause I bumped into her instead. She had blonde curly hair and tan skin with full lips covered in red glittery lipstick. She wore a simple yet kind of expensive looking white skirt with a light blue top.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"That's ok. Are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah, um… can you tell me where room 12 is?" I said. She seemed nice enough, unlike that bitchy guidance counselor.

"Yeah sure. Go down that hallway and take a left. I'm sure you can manage from there." She said with a smile. "I'm Shae by the way. Shae Tamberly. Are you in 11th grade?"

"I'm Jenny Williams. Yeah I'm in 11th."

"Let me see your schedule for a sec." Shae said. I handed her my schedule. "We only have gym together."

"Well, I got to go, It was nice meeting you Jenny. If you want, I can give you a tour around town." She said.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great. Meet me outside by the front door after school." I told her. I've been here for a couple days and I've only been to the Curtis' and the grocery store.

"Ok! C'ya later!" Shae said and ran off.

Later that day Shae showed me around town. She showed me the Nightly Double, Dingo's, some other restaurants on the West Side, and places that had the greatest parties. After we went back to my house and she told me about each teacher and how to suck up to them.

**Gail's POV **

I had to get home. I was gonna go grab Jenny and go to the Curtis'. Apparently Ponyboy got jumped by socs today on his way home form the movies. Dally on my way out of Dingo's. With another person living with me, I was gonna need to get a job.

I ran up my porch steps and quickly opened the door. "Jenny!" I yelled.

"Oh hey Gail, I brought someone home from school, hope you don't mind." Jenny yelled from the living room.

"No it's fine but we gotta go now-" I froze. Jenny brought home a Soc.

-

There's chapter 17 for ya. It sucks but oh well. TheAngryPrincess13- did I spell your name right? In the email it said 'Shae' and 'Shaye'.

Please RR!

-Banana

**GO PATS!**


	18. Shae's Encounter

Thank you for reviewing:

**WM**- Thanks a lot! I know, teachers are a pain! Lol Happy Valentines Day!

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks! I like your name, its pretty. Happy Valentines Day!

**Mrs. Benji Madden**- Thanks for the review! Who where you talking about? Love the name lol Happy Valentines Day!

**Just4You**- Thanks for the review, I didn't include Dally a whole lot cuz it was a short chapter and I just wanted to introduce a new character, and plus, I do suck at writing Dally's character! BTW sorry but he's not in this chapter at all, I'm just here to introduce a new character. Lol Happy Valentines Day!

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Thanks for the review! Don't forget to update 'Against All Odds'! Lol Happy Valentines Day!

**Two-BitGortez**- Thanks! Happy Valentines Day!

Oh yeah, and Happy Chinese New Year! Sorry for the short delay guys, I know I usually update Saturday nights but I couldn't because I was in New York and I was trying to write a songfic about Johnny or Dally based on Green Day's CD American Idiot. But I couldn't figure out how to write the first chapter (American Idiot). So yeah, anyway here we go.

-

**Chapter Eighteen **

I stared at the girl. Did Jenny know she was a soc? Maybe she was just trying to be nice to Jenny? But soc's aren't nice. Just ask the ones that jumped Ponyboy. I shook my head. I was making way too big of a deal out of this. Maybe not all soc's are snobs? Or maybe she's in middle class. I couldn't get this out of my head. Soc's don't mix with greasers.

"Um… Hi, I'm Gail. Jenny's older sister." I said with a small smile.

She smiled warmly back at me. "I'm Shae."

"Shae was just showing me around town." Jenny said. I wondered which side. I thought. I suddenly forgot the reason I barged in here.

"Jenny we have to go… _now_." I said urgently.

"Where?" She asked suspiciously.

"The Curtis'. Ponyboy's been jumped by soc's." I tried hard not to glare at Shae. I barely knew her and I was judging her. She seemed nice enough, but something just didn't feel right.

Jenny's eyes widened. "Ok lets go."

"Ok, well I'd better go, see you at school Jenny, and Gail it was nice meeting you!" she called out heading for the door.

"Bye" Jenny and I said in unison, following her out the door.

**Shae's POV **

The Curtis' eh? I smiled. I remember when I had the biggest crush ever on Sodapop Curtis. He used to be in some of my classes before he dropped out. I sat behind him in every class I had with him. I remember when I used to stare at the back of his head and daydream. Then one day I just lost interest.

I looked down at my watch. 4:15 it read. I had nothing to do at this moment so I just headed to the park and wandered around. I walked slowly down the path, humming. It was then that I noticed the bushes rustled next to me. I figured it was the wind so I kept walking. I thought I saw something move this time. I averted my eyes to the bushes. The bushes moved this time.

I saw a familiar face pop out. His name was Shawn and he was a typical jock. He hits on every girl in sight, drinks like crazy, only cares about making himself look good and cares about no one else type people.

He staggered toward me. "Ya know S-Sh-Shae, we never went out o-on that date." He slurred. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"So." I said turning away from his face. "What do you want Shawn?" I spat.

"You." He smiled and grabbed me roughly by my left arm. "Were going to my place."

I gasped in horror. I tried to free my arm from his grasp but he was too strong. Well, strong or not, he was still a typical jock, he was stupid. I formed my right hand into a fist and stuck him in the eye. He let go of my arm and clutched his face.

Again, he was a jock. He caught up with me before I could even run 3 feet and this time grabbed _both_ my arms. I struggled in his grasp, kicking and screaming. Shawn put his enormously large hand over my small face to shut me up. I couldn't see or breathe.

We stopped abruptly. "Put her down soc or I'll cut her down from you." Came a voice. _I was saved ._I thought.

I heard a blade being flipped open, then a swipe, and then Shawn scream. I fell to the ground instantly.

I lied on my back taking as much oxygen as I could. My savior towered over me. His head blocked the sun so I couldn't see his face. He neeled down so that he was a foot and a half from my face. I studied him.

He wasn't bad looking. Actually he was quite cute. He had jet black hair that was combed back in complicated swirls. His skin was smooth and nicely tanned. He had nicely toned muscles too. I looked at his clothes. There was no doubt he was a greaser. My eyes traveled to his hand. There he held a knife with a bit of blood on it.

"Listen soc, you better get outta here now and back on your territory before something bad happens to you too." He said dangerously.

"I'm no soc. I'm in middle class." I told him.

His eyes soften for a bit. "Well you sure dress like a soc." He said bitterly.

I glared. "And who are you to tell me such a thing like that?" I asked.

"Randle. Steve Randle." He said smuggly.

"You are?" Steve asked.

"Shae."

He stared at me as if he expected more. "Shae…?"

"Just Shae." I snapped.

"Jeez, no need to get angry there."

"Angry? That was not angry Mr. Well-you-sure-dress-like-a-soc." I told him bitterly.

"Your ok ya know that?" He said.

"Um… Thanks?"

"Well, maybe I'll see ya around dollface (A/N LOL WM!)" Steve said with a wink.

I blushed at his last words. As he left I realized, I think I could fall for this guy.

-

Happy Valentines Day and Chinese New Year! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!

-Banana

And if anyone wants to help me write my song fic, tell me.


	19. Whats wrong with you?

Thank you for reviewing:

**DancerStar308**- Thanks! I really don't think my story's that good though, especially after this chapter! I was too lazy to write in the first place! Lol

**TheAngryPrincess13**- You really wanna help? Ok! Cuz I'm having trouble writing the first song and plus, I also have no clue how to write song fics! Thanks for the review!

**Siriuss-Slytherine-Princess**- Thanks for the review! You're a really confidence booster! Lol

**WM**- Yep, still trying to get 100 reviews! How's your ears? Thanks for the review! BTW I think I'll have a LPN soon, or a LPN/LOST party! LOL!

**Mrs. Benji Madden**- Thanks for the review, I was trying to make Steve sound hot too! lol

**BabeinBlue**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Now for chapter 19!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Gail's POV**

We followed Shae out the door and rushed to the car. "What exactly happened?" Jenny asked once we were in the car.

"I'm not sure, but I know Ponyboy was walking home from the movies and soc's just popped out of nowhere and pinned him down."

"Is Pony ok?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Dally called me after it happened but he didn't tell me if he was ok, the time on the pay phone ran out."

When we got to the Curtis', we saw Dally on the porch lighting a cigarette. "Dal, is Pony ok?" Jenny asked climbing out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. He just got a small cut on his neck. He's inside doing some homework right now. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head." Dally said shaking his head.

Jenny rushed inside at once to see Ponyboy.

"So what did happen?" I asked Dally, taking his cigarette from his mouth and putting it in mine.

"Well, the kid was walking home alone and some soc's jumped out of a car and pulled a knife." My eyes widened. "So they pin him to the ground and the kid just starts yelling. Darry and Soda run over and pull the soc's off Pony. The soc's run like chickens into their car and Two-Bit opens a trash can, pulls out a dead fish, and hurls it at 'em. He completely missed though cause he was a bit drunk."

I laughed. I could see Two-Bit throwing a fish in my mind.

**Jenny's POV **

I ran inside the house and saw Ponyboy on the floor doing homework. (A/N: well that was obvious)

"Hey Pony, you ok?" I asked. He looked at me with big greenish gray eyes. His face was paler than the last time I saw it.

"I'm fine." He said slowly. I could tell he was still shocked from what happened. I spotted the small cut on his neck.

"Nice lookin cut ya got there. Makes ya look tough." I said attempting to raise his sprits a bit.

He smiled. "Thanks." He told me and went back to his homework.

"Hey Pony, have you seen my pant-" Soda began till he saw me "Hello!" He said cheerfully. He was only wearing a towel (A/N: happens a lot in soda fics eh? Lol) from the waist down. He was gorgeous! My mouth dropped and I just stared. I heard the door slam shut. Gail and Dally walked in.

Gail wore the same expression I did. Dally had a blank look on his face till he noticed Gail was still staring. Ponyboy didn't seem to notice, or care. "Yeah, there in your closet." Pony replied without looking up.

Gail was first to break the silence. "Damn, Soda, you have a better body than ol' Dally here!" She laughed while Dally glared at her.

"Thanks Gail!" Soda replied clearly unembarrassed.

I snapped out of my trance. "Hey Gail, how do _you_ know what Dally's body looks like? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Gail's face turned a light pink. Light enough that you could barely tell she was blushing. I knew she was since my face turns that color too.

"I guess you really did use those condoms eh?" I told her

"Oh shit, I forgot to pick something up from the store!" Gail said, changing the subject.

"I'll go with you." Dally said quickly.

"What do you need? We could just get it later and answer the question." I said innocently.

"No I was just feeling a bit nauseous this morning so I was going to pick up some pills. Plus this'll give you and Soda a chance to talk." Gail said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." But I was secretly telling myself 'YES!'

"Hey guys!" Steve said as he walked in the house. That's weird, he seems _really_ happy. I thought.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing _Jennifer_." He said glowing. I glared at him.

"The name is Jenny. J-E-N-N-Y!" I shouted.

"Jeez Jenny, ya don't have to be so loud." Soda said coming out of his room, sadly, fully clothed.

Soda took a look at Steve's smiling face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Sodapop."

"Did you get laid?" Soda asked.

"No." Steve replied.

I gasped. "I know, your gay aren't you? And you saw a cute guy on the street?"

Steve's smile melted and formed a frown. "I'm not gay you ass. But I am a hero so bow to me."

Both mine and Soda's faces tilted to the side baring a puzzled look.

"I saved someone from a giant soc, and she sure was a looker."

"Who is she?" Soda asked.

"I dunno, I think her name was Shae."

"What?" I bellowed.

* * *

There's chapter 19 for ya! OK so some characters are a bit off, so kill me. I warned you that I sucked at this in the first chapter. Lol

Review!

-B


	20. The Store

Thank you for reviewing:

**WM**- LOL thanks! Hows your vacation goin?

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Great song! I think I'm gonna finish this first though, so we'll hold it off a bit?

**Siriuss-Slytherine-Princess**- Thanks! I really do think the characters are off, and I kinda have a thing about finishing one thing at a time. (yea I'm a dork)

**Princess of the Moon**- No, no, no, you've got it all wrong! One, my story stinks, and two, you are a much better writer than me!

**BabeinBlue**- Thanks!

**Mrs. Benji Madden**- Thanks, it's been like 4 months since I read 'The Outsiders' and I'm forgetting a lot of things!

**DanceStar308**- Thanks!

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Thanks!

Ooh chapter 20… I never thought I'd get this far…

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Gail's POV**

Dally and I drove to the supermarket and got stupid things. We lifted a rubber ducky, a coloring book, a Mickey Mouse hat, and the pills. We tried to take a potato but it came in sacs. On our way out a voice called out to us.

"Hey, I know you!"

We turned. It was the boy we encountered the night of my dare. My eyes widened. Dally, having seen my face snickered behind me. I glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"You're the girl that bought all those condoms!" The boy said a bit loud. I felt blood rush to my face. A couple men and women turned and stared at me. One lady who looked around 85 shook her head at me, while her husband had a cheesy grin on his face.

The boy beckoned me toward him. "Ya know, I get pretty good discounts here, so if you ever-"

He stopped and looked next to me. Dally draped his arm around me and cracked his knuckles loudly.

"Well then, I see your leaving now, so I'll just let you go your way." The boy said shakily. Dally and I turned to leave, but unfortunatly, the coloring book slipped out of Dally's jacket. We froze. We glanced back at the boy, but only to see us looking back at us.

"RUN!" Dally shouted.

We ran a couple yards to get to my car, got in, and gunned it, almost crashing into several cars on the way out of the parking lot.

After laughing for a couple minutes, Dally asked, "Do you really think Soda has a better body than me?"

* * *

Ok! There's a short little chapter for you guys cuz I wanted to fix some grammer problems in the last chapter. Review!

-B

BTW, there will probably be 3 to 5 chapters left before it's over, or less, or more, but probably around 3 to 5 chapters.

And there will be a small surprise too. Nothing too big though… I think… and only Zucca and I know… cuz I couldn't help telling her, heh.


	21. Surprise! Surprise!

Yeah, ok, I kept forgetting to have the disclaimer so hear it is. Disclaimer: I own Gail and everything that's hers, the soc's that tried to kill her and the ones that attacked Shae, and last (I think), I own the Condom boy.

I want to thank you guys for reviewing:

**WM/Zuc**- Ah yes, thanks Tiff! Finally reached 100!

**Siriuss-Slytherin-Princess**- Thanks! Soda comment? I think it was chapter 19 when Gail was like, 'whoa soda your body is hotter than dallys' (not the exact words but oh well.

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Thanks!

**TheAngryPrincess13**- lol thanks! Your character will be in this chapter again, but sorry, there's not much.

**HazleSilver**- Special thanks since you wrote the 100th review! Thanks!

Chapter 21… small surprise at the end

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Jenny's POV**

That night, Dally, Johnny, Pony, Gail, and I went to the movies. Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit said they'd come later. The movie starred Paul Newman. I didn't like him much, but I focused on the movie. I felt Johnny squirming around a bit at first, but he later calmed down. Ponyboy focused hard on the movie, and Dally and Gail? They obviously didn't care about it since after 5 minutes in the movie they just started making out. What surprised me was that they just got up and left around a third into the movie with out saying anything.

"Leave me alone jerk!" An angry voice shouted. I looked over to see the red head sitting in front of us screaming at a hood and he was no doubt drunk. They were starting to make a scene a few yards away. I tried to ignore it, but it started to get serious. The boy grabbed the red head by the wrists and pulled her toward him. Her friend was trying to get him to let go by hitting him pretty hard, but he barely noticed, so maybe he wasn't as drunk as I thought. I was about to yell at him but a voice cut in.

"Leave them alone Curly." Johnny said. I was baffled. I never heard Johnny say much to anyone, and now he was defending people he didn't know?

Curly let go and started towards Johnny with an evil smile. "And what are you gonna do about it?" Johnny backed up, terror flashed in Johnny's eyes.

"It's not what he's gonna do, it's what _we're_ gonna do." I said with Ponyboy backing me up. Curly laughed (the kind of laugh that says, 'yea right') showing his semi-yellow teeth and releasing the stench of alcohol.

I glared with disgust, and in a flash my fist collided with his cheek. "Shit, you bitch!" Curly exclaimed. He stepped forward and stood in a ready position bringing a switchblade out. My eyes widened and watched his every move. He looked around for the fuzz. Curly's eyes lingered on one spot, and stepped off. But what Jenny, Ponyboy, and Johnny didn't know, was that in the shadows, glittered two blades, and two pairs of bright blue eyes filled with rage.

**Brief Dally/Gail moment (no POV) (A/N: YES! My first! LOL) **

After watching Curly Shepard leave, the couple left The Nightly Double to have their own fun. As they walked hand and hand in the streets, Gail interrupted the silence.

"Where we going?" She asked. The guy did not reply at first. His lips formed a dangerous smile before he uttered two small words.

"My place."

**End the Gail/Dally moment since the rating _is_ PG-13 and returning to the movies in Jenny's POV**

I sighed is relief as Curly left. Not that I don't think I couldn't handle him, but I was just not in the mood for a fight.

"Um… Hi, I'm Cherry and this is my friend Marcia, and we just want to thank you for helping us, back there, it was nice of you." Cherry told us.

I smiled. "No problem."

"Uh, do you guys wanna sit with us?"

I looked over at Ponyboy and Johnny. Their eyes were begging me to say yes. "Sure." I told them. But before we went to sit a row up, we heard. "Hey Cherry, Marcia, Jenny!" Shae said nodding to each of us.

"Hey Shae!" The three of us replied in unison. "Oh and this is Ponyboy and Johnny." I told her. She nodded in exchange. We asked Shae to join us and she gladly accepted. Not even ten minutes later blades were under mine, Johnny's, and Ponyboy's neck.

"You've had your fun now grease, now you'll pay." The three of us jumped a bit at the sound of the voice. But as fast as the blades were under our chins, they left. Before I looked I just whirled around and tackled the person behind me.

"Well, if it isn't Sodapop Curtis." I said. "Along with Steve Randle and Jackass Matthews. I shoulda known." I called Two-Bit 'jackass'.

"Well, you boys better watch out, cause next time you pull a stunt like that, you better watch your family jewels." I smirked. I knew the guys would take me seriously since I was almost capable of kickin their asses.

"Yeah, yeah, now will ya get off me?" Soda complained.

"Nope, I'm comfortable."

Soda rolled his eyes and stayed still for a moment the flipped me on my back and sat on me.

"Comfy?" He grinned.

I grinned back. "Not really." I then noticed everyone left to sit down.

"Quit flirting you guys, at least wit till the young ones are gone!" Two-Bit joked.

Soda got off me, but not before saying, "This is not over yet." I laughed and joined the others.

Well as it turned out, we all wanted to sit in the same row, but we ran out of seats. So we switched seats a bit and I ended up sitting on Soda's lap.

Steve, sitting next to Shae (which I planned cause I'm evil… no I decided to play match maker myself, and I would do it a lot less obvious than Gail and Dally I might add) said, "So, Dollface, we meet again."

"I guess we do Randle." Shae said calmly. Oh she so likes him I thought.

As it ended up, no one paid attention to the movie, well, except Johnny. Pony and Cherry were talking, Jackass and Marcia were talking, Shae and Steve were flirting, and Soda and I were poking each other. Yes, real mature.

When we left the movies, Steve ended up taking Shae home and Soda and I left a bit early since we really couldn't sit patiently through the movie. We talked the whole way to my house and continued to talk on the porch. We stopped when Gail came back. She muttered a goodnight and went into the house. Soda and I talked till 12 since he announced he had to go. He stood up to leave and shouted bye. I grinned back and replied the same thing. I was about to go back inside went Soda came dashing up again.

"Jenny!" Soda called.

I turned. "There's something I forgot."

"What?" I didn't think he brought anything with him to the movies except his switchblade, but that was in his pocket.

"This." He leaned over and kissed me. When he broke the kiss, I was shocked. All I could say was, "Wow."

Soda just grinned. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He said. "But I gotta go now, I'll see ya tomorrow ok?"

I could barely nod my head.

That night I could barely sleep even though I was beyond tired. I was still shocked from what Soda did and I could not stop smiling.

I decided to head downstairs and drink some warm milk to help me sleep. But something wasn't right. Some of the lights were on in the kitchen and out on the porch. Through the window I could see Gail. I thought something was wrong so I rushed outside.

Gail was sitting on the porch steps smoking. Next to her was an open beer bottle and a couple cigarette buds.

"Gail… Something wrong?" She didn't answer. She looked towards me with tears in her eyes. Gail brushed them away and her eyes were replaced by anger.

"Gail?" I asked again. "Talk to me."

"I…I… I gotta go." Gail quickly got up and ran inside with me following. She ran inside the bathroom and locked the door. I her puking inside. A moment later she came out and looked at me. At first I didn't realize what was wrong. But then it all clicked. Gail's, sudden mood changes, refusing to drink alchol, and puking? Going to the store for pills?

Gail was pregnant.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the surprise!

I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! So I just want to thank you guys for reviewing, you have been so nice to me and I really appreciate it, since my story sucks and you still aren't flaming me yet (and I'm not asking to be flamed!)

Hope you all liked it, please review!

B

P.S. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote! Ha! Three pages with one line on the fourth in size 10 font!


	22. Telling Dally

Disclaimer: Whatever is from a book called '_The Outsiders_' isn't mine, and neither are Jenny and Shae. The rest are mine (which pretty much only includes Gail and everything she owns, Todd, and the condom boy.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Zuc**- Well I added detail since you wondered when she got pregnant… and it feels like I've been writing this for years!

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks, I pretty much wanted to have something shocking that no one would see coming.

**Siriuss-Slytherin-Princess**- Thanks, like I told TheAngryPrincess13, I wanted something shocking to happen.

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Thanks, but YOU ROCK!

**Mrs. Benji Madden**- Yeah I'm glad someone finally told me the truth about hating my story! lol thanks!

**Two-BitzGortez**- Thanks!

**Koalainglasses**- Thanks! Wow someone actually read my fic from the start and continued to read it in one hour!

Well last chapter had a shocking ending! I kinda wanted something to make the readers go "gasp!" and make this face, "O.O" and I hope I succeeded (God, I spelled that wrong the first time! I'm pathetic, I know.)! Ok that's my little comment thing, here's chapter 22!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two **

_Flashback (Dally's POV)_ OK I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS HALF ASLEEP SO IT SUCKS.

"_Where we going?" Gail asked._

_I paused. A grin was planted on my face. "My place." I told her._

_Gail grinned back at me. Her hands found there way into mine and we went inside Buck's house. Loud music and the smell of smoke greeted us. I followed Gail through the crowd of people and up to my room. She already knew where my room was. This wasn't the first time._

_The first time was about a week ago. The night after we 'pranked' Steve, Two-Bit, Jenny, and Soda for stealing Gail's car after her dare. We went to Buck's for another one of his parties, but we got a bit tipsy. Ok we were really drunk. That guy, Luke, from Shepard's gang challenged us to a drinking game. No one really won since we were all too drunk to remember how much we drank. That's how Gail ended up in my bed the next morning._

_(No POV)_

_Gail pushed Dally on to his bed. She positioned herself next to him and pulled off his shirt, kissing him passionately. _(A/N: The rating is still PG-13 and it's gonna stay that way.) _Gail froze, feeling a throbbing pain in her head. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to go away._

"_Are you ok?" Dally asked. Gail didn't reply._

"_Maybe we should do this another time. I'm… a bit tired." Gail said, as she began to feel nauseous. Dally nodded his head and walked her to the door and kissed her goodbye thinking she needed some alone time. He could tell something was definitely bothering her._

_Dally sighed and flopped on his bed, finally getting some rest. Two hours later, which only seemed like five minutes, Buck knocked on the door telling him some friend's wanted to see him. Groaning, he walked to the front door and looked upon the faces of Ponyboy and Johnny._

_End Flashback_

**Gail's POV**

After Jenny discovered the news, she embraced me into a hug and continually told me it would be ok.

"Really? It will be ok?" I said unsure.

Jenny nodded her head. "Don't you think so?"

I looked down and didn't reply. "Why wouldn't it? Dally is a good guy." Jenny said.

"Wait, it _is_ Dally's right?" Jenny asked alarmed.

"Of course it is!" I shouted. "But, Dally was never one to stay with a girl for more than a couple months. Well except that bitch, whatsername, oh yea, Sylvia, but they were always on and off." I spat with disgust. "If I tell Dally, he'll probably just leave me." I said sadly.

"Well, you don't know that." Jenny said softly. "Gail, he cares about you. Tell him."

"What if-" I started.

"Ok, how bout I talk to him a bit first?" Jenny asked.

I thought. "Ok." I finally told her.

(Later in the afternoon, after they got some sleep, since it was like 3 in the morning, and they're at the Curtis')

**Jenny's POV**

I felt Gail shaking next to me when we stepped on the porch. I knocked on the Curtis' front door once before it opened quickly by Darry. His face went from anxious to disappointment.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Darry said nothing and ushered us inside.

Gail and I walked into the living room and saw the pretty much the whole gang there with glum faces.

"Where's Pony and Johnny?" Gail asked. No one answered.

"They…" Darry paused. "They ran away." He told us.

"What?" Gail and I said in unison. "Why? Where? When?" She shouted.

Darry sighed. "Last night, they killed a soc in the park."

Both Gail and I gaped in shock. We never thought in a million years either one of them would kill someone.

"The police told us if they found out anything else they'd come by or call. So far nothing." Soda said. I went over to comfort Soda.

"Gail it'll be fine." Dally said looking at the emotion on her face. Her face was pale and her eyes were filled with sadness. Dally looked concern so I stole away a bit to talk to him.

"Uh… Dally can I talk to you?"

"Hey, I was already questioned by the police. I lied about them heading for Texas, I don't know where they are." Dally said.

"It's not about that." I reassured him.

Dally and I stepped out on the Curtis' porch. "Look," I said. "I wanna know how you feel about Gail."

"What?" Dally asked.

"Why do you like my sister? Do you care for her or-?" I asked.

"Look Jenny, I like your sister ok? She's different. Not like most of the greasy girls I know." Dally stated. Fair enough I thought.

"Will you break her heart?" I asked. Dally didn't answer.

"I'd rather die than hurt her." He whispered. I smiled.

"You're a good guy Dally." I told him.

Dally glared playfully at me. "Don't go saying that around town or your dead."

"I won't." I promised.

"So, what's going on with you and Soda?" He asked.

I smiled at him and went inside leaving Dally outside to smoke. I looked over to Gail and nodded my head and she slowly got up and went outside.

"How you feelin?" I asked Soda.

"Horrible." He replied. I sat down next to him and hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. I held him for a couple minutes till I noticed he fell asleep. Poor guy I thought and laid him down on the couch.

**Gail's POV **

"H-hey Dal." I said.

"Hey Gail." Dally replied as he put his arm around me while we sat on the steps.

"You know your sister was interrogating me just a minute ago." Dally said.

"O-oh r-really?" I stuttered nervously.

"Yeah. She was asking a bunch of questions about how I thought of you." He told me.

"And?"

"I told her I care about you a lot and I never want to hurt you." He said. I guess Jenny was right. Dally did care.

I took a deep breath. "Dally, I need to tell you something." I said looking at my shoes.

He looked at me wondering what was wrong.

"I… I… I'm…" I started. "Dally, I'm pregnant."

Dally didn't say anything.

"Dally?"

"I, I need some time to think." He said and took off faster than you can say, 'Shit'.

I buried my face into my hands. Oh yea, he cares. I thought bitterly. I got up and went inside. Jenny looked at me alarmed as well as the gang did. Tears streamed down my face. Jenny rushed over to me at once and I cried on her shoulder.

"H-h-he d-didn't take it v-very w-w-weellllll!" I sobbed. The gang looked at me questionably.

"IT'S THE DAMN HORMONES!" I shouted and buried my face in Jenny's shoulder again. She led me away from everyone's eyes and into the bathroom to clean me up.

* * *

Poor Gail. Anyway, I broke my old record of the longest I've ever written! Ok review time! 

Banana4422

and omg tiff, JAKE DIED!


	23. The Gang Finds Out

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders', S.E. Hinton does, and I do not own Jenny or Shae. I own everything else.

Oh thanks for reviewing guys:

**Two-BitGortez**- Thanks so much for your reviews!

**Tenshikoneko03**- Thanks for the review! Yeah I know, Dally's acting like a dork. BTW when you said you were waving a golf club around, where did it come from? Lol

**Streetpanther1**- Thanks! Yeah I liked that part too! "IT'S THE DAMN HORMONES!"

**Zuc**- Thanks! Yea I didn't get to say bye either.

**Mrs. Benji Madden**- Thanks! I don't know why, but when you said, "SHE'S PREGNANT YOU ASS!" I just cracked up! That quote will defiantly be in this story in memory of you lol

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Yeah, I like Dally too, he will eventually come back.

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks! Well we'll see if they die or not.

**DallyJacklover**- Thanks for the review!

Yea here's LITTLE spoiler, well it hardly is one, but Dally does sound like an ass now, but there's a reason why he does now. Don't worry, he will get better. I fear you all will hate me when he does cause there's another surprise when he comes to his senses.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Soda's POV**

We could hear Gail sobbing from the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm guessing something real bad's goin on between Dally and Gail." I said.

"Gail said something about Dally not taking it well and something about hormones." Steve said.

Darry's eyes widened.

It took Steve and me a bit longer to figure it out and our reaction looked the same as Darry's.

"I still don't get it." Two-Bit said out loud. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wonder if Two-Bit knows anything at all.

"Here let me help you." Steve said. He walked over to Two-Bit and smacked his head.

"Get it now?" Steve said. Two-Bit shook his head.

"What about now." Steve slapped his head again.

Two-Bit's eyes widened. "They broke up!" He yelled.

"No Two-Bit you fag!" Steve said. "Gail could be… pregnant."

Two-Bit's mouth formed an 'O' shape and nodded his head. "Wait what!" Two-Bit shouted.

"Gail might be pregnant!" The three of us shouted. Two-Bit fell off his chair just as Jenny walked in.

She didn't look at anyone of us as she walked by. Two-Bit, who was about to sit back on his chair, was pushed off by Jenny.

Her elbows rested upon her knees and head was on her hands. She seemed to be interested in her shoes or in deep thought.

Steve looked at Jenny and cleared his throat. Jenny didn't notice. This time Steve and I did it. Jenny still didn't notice.

Impatient, as Steve usually gets, said, "Jenny?" No respond. "Jenny!" We all yelled. That seemed to get her attention.

"What?" She said, surprised.

"Uh… what's goin on with Gail?" Darry said.

"What do you mean?" Jenny said alarmed.

Steve rolled his eyes and gave her a 'we-know-you-know-what's-wrong-so-spill-it' look.

Jenny sighed. "Ok, Gail's pregnant."

"Yeah and…" I said.

"And she told Dally and he didn't take it too well. He just ran off without saying anything." She told us.

Man, could this week get any worse? Not only did Pony and Johnny run off (Which we don't know if there alive or dead, or hurt or something), but to add more drama, Gail is pregnant and Dally is gone!

* * *

Ok I know this is a boring chapter, but next one will be better I promise! I just had to get this out of the way, and I felt as if Soda should have his own little POV. OH and also, my hand is asleep and I got annoyed from typing with one hand.

Banana

BTW, some of you guys want to know if Johnny and/or Dally die at the end, it **you** **all** put a star on your reviews- I'll tell you. If one person doesn't, then I won't tell you. BUT don't get mad at a person if they don't put a star! Why am I doing this? Cause I like telling people what happens and I like knowing things. Yes my good buddy Tiff knows this since I spilled like almost everything to her cause I couldn't hold my excitement in (what do you expect? Its my first fic! Im excited when thing pop in my head!).


	24. Hospital

Disclaimer: I own Gail and the other unfamiliar characters… except Jenny and Shae.

Thank you for reviewing:

**tenshikoneko03**- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah I sometimes wonder about Two-Bit too.

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Thanks! But I LOVE your stories!

**Mrs. Benji Madden**- I don't know if they die yet. Well I kinda do, but if you want for info, I put a hint there.

**Zuc**- Your review was fine, it didn't even look like you forgot stuff! Lol

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks! I'm going to try to get your character in again sometime soon. In the next chapter or so.

**Jesus is my savior**- whe? Oh well, thanks for taking time to review!

**Music Insane Doll**- Thanks for the review! I'll try to get more of Soda and Jenny!

**Foalan14**- Thanks! Glad you like the story!

**Demon Kairos**- I agree, I thought the Outsiders would be another boring book I'd have to read for school, but I actually liked it! Thanks!

Sorry I wasn't more specific when I said put a star if you want to know if they die or not. I meant the star thing when you press 'Shift 8'. But anyway, not everyone said they wanted to know so I can't say anything, however it was part my fault and some people got confused- so I'm giving a hint. If you don't want to know, don't read it.

**_HINT_**: Some_one _will die. Maybe two people will die, but most likely one person will die. I've thought about making Dally and/or Johnny die, but I'm not quite sure yet, but I pretty much know their outcome.

Also, I lied. In chapter 20 I think, I said there would be 3-5 chapters before the end, maybe not. Probably more. I might leave a cliffhanger at the end of the story, or I might continue, or I might have a sequel. I don't know yet.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**Jenny's POV**

"I'm worried about her." I told Soda, watching Gail on the couch.

"Why? Gail's tough, she can take care of herself." Soda said rapping his arms around me from behind.

"Dally hasn't been around here for the past couple of days and now he's gone. Gail has been sitting around crying her eyes out in front of the TV. She's been watching a lot of soap opera's and she keeps yellin at the TV, 'Don't trust him! He doesn't love you!' and 'I agree, love bites.'"

"Well, she has been complaining about, 'the damn hormones' a lot" Soda said mimicking Gail's voice.

I laughed. It was hard not to with Soda around. Soda swung me around and kissed me.

"God, you guys make me sick." Gail said bitterly as she walked passed us.

I shook my head. "I swear, next time I see Dally, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Dally's just confused right now, he'll come to his senses."

"He told me he never wanted to hurt Gail in anyway." I argued back.

Soda was about to reply when the phone rang. Soda left my side to answer it. I didn't stop him since the only person that really calls our house is Darry, and usually to tell Soda to get back home.

"Hello?" Soda asked. "Hey Dar! What? When? Ok see you there."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Pony and Johnny are in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I don't know but we need to go now." Soda said urgently.

"Ok I'll go tell Gail." Soda grabbed my arm.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Soda said nervously.

"Why not?"

"Because… Dally's at the hospital too."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna beat the tar outa him! Gail come on, were gonna go visit Pony and Johnny at the hospital!" I hollered.

"What if she sees Dally?" Soda asked quietly.

"She won't."

**(At the hospital)**

"Where are they? Where's Ponyboy Curtis?" I heard Darry yell.

"Sir, calm down." The nurse said.

"Hey Dar." I said. "Where's Pony?"

"Yeah? Where's our little bro?" Soda asked.

"He's just down the hallway to the left." The nurse said.

Both Darry and Soda sprinted down the hallway to find Pony. Not that I didn't want to see Ponyboy, but I figured I'd give them some alone time for a bit.

When Gail and I reached the three brothers, they were hugging and crying.

"Hey Pony." Gail said, hugging him too.

"How ya feelin?" I asked.

"I'm ok." Ponyboy looked pale and tired. His hair was shorter and BLOND!

"Whoa, Pony, your hair." Soda said, just noticing.

"Aw, shut up Soda." Pony said irritated. "Hey Gail, I heard Dally was in room 202 so if you want to go see him-" Pony stopped.

Gail froze. "D-Dally's h-h-here?"

"Yeah, didn't they tell ya?" Pony said. Aw shit. I thought.

Gail glared at Soda and me. "A-and how is he?" I tried to wave may arm behind Gail's back to get Ponyboy to stop talking, but he didn't see it.

"He's ok, he broke his arm though." Pony said.

"That's it? I wish he could feel that pain I feel right now." Gail muttered angrily.

"Uh… How's Johnny?" I asked changing the subject.

"Not too bad. That guy over there, Jerry, he said Johnny broke his leg when some timber fell on it and he passed out when Dally threw him out of the burning church."

"Dally did what?" Gail shouted.

"Pony, why don't you tell us the story from the beginning." Darry said.

"Ok. Well Johnny and I came back from the movies-"

"Ok skip to the part after you killed the soc." I said.

"Ok, Johnny and me went to see Dally thinking he could get us out of this mess and he did. We ended up going to an abandon church in Windrexville for a while before Dally came. He took us out to eat and when we came back, we saw the church on fire. Probably from one of our cigarettes. So Johnny and me went to see what was goin on. We found out some kids were inside and Johnny and me went inside to save them. Yeah I know Darry, I don't use my head. After we got all the kids out Johnny pushed me out of the window. Apparently he wasn't behind me so Dally went in. Johnny got stuck under a piece of wood and that's how he broke his leg, Dally fell out of the window feet first (hence the 'fell out of the window') and some wood fell on his arm. They're both cut up a bit, but nothing that bad." Ponyboy finished.

We were all quiet. Gail lost some of the anger in her eyes.

**Gail's POV **

I was still mad at Dally for walking out on me, but yet I still admired him for saving Johnny. Johnny. How is he?

"Where's Johnny?" I asked.

"I think he's in 207." Ponyboy said.

I walked towards the room. I needed to talk to Johnny. I knew Dally cared for Johnny more than anyone else in the gang. Dally protected him all the time.

I looked at the numbers on the walls. I was at 200. I could hear yelling from a couple rooms down.

"Jeez lady, leave me alone I'm fine!" I froze. That was Dally's voice.

"Nonsense! You need stitches!" The nurse yelled.

"Will you get off my arm? I don't need the damn stitches!" Dally yelled.

I sighed. How would I get to Johnny's room with out being seen by Dally? I walked slowly by room 201. I was gonna have to run past. I took a step forward and ran. Two strides later, I slipped and landed on my back right in front of the doorway or room 202. Dally's room.

"Gail?" Came Dally's voice. "Gail wait!"

I ran. I ran back down the hallway knocking the 'Caution. Floor is wet' sign and out of the hospital. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Yes! I'm done the chapter, sorry it sucked but I needed to do this first before I get to the good part. Review!

Banana


	25. What RUMBLE?

Disclaimer: You know what I own, nothing in _'The Outsiders'_.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Zuc**- Thanks! I love our lingo! Lol

**Jesus is my Savior**- Thanks! We all want her to forgive him, cuz Dally rocks! Lol

**Music Insane Doll**- Thanks! But you never know if I'll kill Johnny off! MWAHAHAHA! Remember, someone will die!

**Mrs. Benji Madden**- Thanks! True, Johnny only broke his leg, but it doesn't mean he won't die, MWAHAHAHA! Someone will die.

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks, when will you update your story? lol

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Thanks, no one knows who the one person I'll kill off, but it won't be Tim. I like Tim! Lol

**Two-BitzGortez**-Thanks!

**Ami**- Thanks, glad you like!

Sorry for the delay, I didn't have time. Hope you like this chapter, it's pretty boring though cuz I just wanted to get this up. Next chapter will be more exciting I promise!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**Gail's POV**

Great, I thought. Dally saw me and I made a fool out of myself. I rested my head on the car and sighed. I wondered what the baby would be like. Would it look more like Dally, or more like me? Would it have an urge to be wild or tough like Dally? Would it-

Steve's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What do we say to Gail tonight? Don't you think she'll be suspicious that almost the whole gang is leaving?"

Leaving? Where? I thought. I crouched down lower behind the car.

"Can't we just tell her about the rumble?" Soda asked.

Rumble? What rumble? What didn't the tell me? I wondered. What, they don't think I can fight?

"Gail's gonna wanna fight. She can't, if she takes a blow to her stomach it could kill the baby and Gail would be in a lot of pain." Jenny protested. Ok, that's true. But the still should have told me.

"So what do we say?" Steve asked again.

"Just say were gonna visit Dally again, she's not gonna wanna come." Soda said.

"Asshole." I muttered. Using Dally against me.

"Did you hear something?" Jenny asked.

"No…" Steve replied.

"Whatever, lets go check on Johnny now." She said.

I watched as two cigarettes were stamped out and three pairs of feet walked away from me. I shook me head. I'll teach them not to lie to me.

**(Later That Night)**

"Uh… I think I'm gonna go back to the hospital… ya know, to check up on Dally. He says that place drives him crazy!" Steve said nervously.

"Oh, yeah? Well I think I'll go too to check up on Dally." Jenny said suddenly.

"Yeah, maybe I'll come too to check up on Dally… at the hospital." Soda said.

"Wanna come to check up on Dally at the hospital with us Darry? Ponyboy? Two-Bit? Cause since Dally's at the hospital, I'm sure he could use some company there… You know, at the hospital." Steve said.

"Uh, we'd love to visit Dally at the hospital." Two-Bit said, snatching some bottles of beer to take with him.

"Well if you're all going, maybe I should come too." I said trying to hide my grin.

"NO!" They all shouted.

"Why?" I said sweetly. "You're all going to the hospital right? I know you'd never lie to me so…"

"Well… you see… we…" Soda started. He stopped. There was silence for a good two minutes. The gang looked at each other nervously.

Jenny sighed. "Ok. Gail we were going to a rumble."

"What? You lied to me?" I said sounding surprised.

Everyone's head drooped and the looked down.

"I am shocked!"

"Well, we had a good reason not to tell you. We're sorry!" Jenny whined.

"Yeah we're sorry!" Soda mimicked.

I turned my back and pretended to be angry.

"Please forgive us!" Jenny said.

I turned around and raised my eyebrows. Jenny got on her knees and looked around at everyone else. The gang scrambled to get on their knees.

"We thought-" Soda began

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it I already heard it in the parking lot." I admitted.

"WHAT!" Jenny screamed. I laughed.

"You knew? And we just got on our- we just-" Steve said.

"You should of just told me, I was flattered that y'all cared, but next time just tell me the truth." I told them.

"We're sorry Gail." Soda said. The gang nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, now get goin! Be careful!" I yelled as the gang went out the door.

"Now, what should I do?" I said to myself. I sat on the couch and allowed my eyes to close.

* * *

Ok guys! Again, sorry for the delay, and for the short chapter. My sister is home and yeah. I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon! The story is almost over! I might have a sequel depending on what everyone thinks. Review!

Banana4422


	26. Talking and a surprise guest

Disclaimer: I pretty much own Gail and everyone you don't know except Jenny and Shae.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Zuc**- You know I realized that someone who was checking out this story by the reviews probably got really confused by our talk lol

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Thanks! But Curly isn't gonna die. The character that will die isn't one of the main characters.

**Music Insane Doll**- Thanks, hope you liked this chap! And about Johnny, I just gave Not-that-kinda-gurl a hint.

**Southernsweetdevil**- Thanks, UPDATE YOUR STORY PLEASE!

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks, I'm sorry your character isn't in this more, depending if I do a sequel or not I will have a chapter with you and Steve in it.

**Mrs. Benji Madden**- Thanks! Hope you like this chap!

**Someone who likes**- Thanks! But I pretty much gave a hint away in Not-that-kinda-gurl's review.

Now here's chapter 26!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six****Gail's POV **

I jolted up as I heard the front door slam. "WE WON!" Two-Bit shouted.

"Jeez, could you be any louder?" I joked and ran over to them. "Ew, ya'll stink and your all bloody. Let me fix you guys up." I said. I grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and went into Ponyboy and Soda's room.

"Someone get in here now!" I yelled. No one came. "Alright, then Two-Bit get your ass in here or I'll kill you and then stuff you so you look real and I won't be accused of murder!"

"Jeez, what's up her ass today." Said a voice.

"SHE'S PREGNANT YOU ASS!" I heard Jenny yell. (A/N: There is the wonderful quote from Mrs. Benji Madden! Great one eh?)

I chuckled. "Thanks, Jen, I love ya!"

Two-Bit walk in the room, blood was streaming down his hand. "Glory Two-Bit, what happened to you?"

"I busted my knuckles over some soc's head." He grinned. I began to wipe up the blood. He hissed.

"So tell me, how was it?" I asked, to get his mind off the pain.

"Man, it was fuckin awesome. First the soc's arrive in classy shirts and pants…" Two-Bit babbled on as I wiped the blood off and wrapped his hand up.

"Ok, your all set." I smiled.

"Yay! Now do I get a lollipop?" He joked.

"No now get your fat ass out of here. Next!" I yelled. Two-Bit left the room muttering something like, "My ass is not fat."

"I said next!"

Darry walked in. He wasn't too bad. He had a small cut on his forehead and his eye began to turn black and blue. "Dammit Gail, we all heard ya, but some of us are tired and ol' Steve has cracked some ribs. He'll be here in a sec." He said.

"Sorry Darry." In a matter of seconds, he was cleaned up and out the door.

"Ow! Watch it Two-Bit." Snapped Steve as Two-Bit and Soda placed him on the bed.

"Well sorry, not my fault I can only use one hand!" Two-Bit replied back.

"That's some bruise ya got there Steve." I said.

"Some dirty soc rammed into me without me noticing." Steve muttered.

"I bet you got him good eh?" I said, starting up a conversation.

"Hell yeah! Ow, damn Gail I'm hurt here!" Steve yelled.

"Well if you don't stop complaining than you'll really be hurt!" I yelled back. Three minutes later, I wrapped up Steve's ribcage and sent him out. I can't guarantee I did a good job though, I'm no doctor.

"Next!" I expected Pony, Jenny, or Soda to come in but instead it was someone else. Dally.

"What… What- What are you doing here?" I thundered. "You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"Well, I'm not now am I? Besides, everyone knows there's no such thing as a rumble if I'm not in it." He smirked.

"Yeah, that's what all you egotistic men think." I said bitterly.

"Gail," He paused, not knowing what to say. "We need to talk."

"Well not now, Soda, Pony, and Jenny still need to be cleaned up." I said stubbornly.

"Pony went to visit Johnny, and Soda and Jenny left to get some food." He said.

"Well… I-" I started to lie.

"You need to take a walk with me so we can talk about what happened last week." Dally said with pleading eyes.

"Ok, fine." I said reluctantly. Dally opened the door to 'act gentlemen-like' but when he did, three bodies fell on the floor.

"Have you been eavesdropping Darrel Curtis, Keith Matthews, and Steven Randle?" I mocked. The three cringed to hear their real names. (A/N: Ok S.E. Hinton never said 'Steven' was Steve's real name, so I just made that up of course. But you know it's possible that Steve's full first name is Steve. I have a cousin named John, and that's his full first name, it wasn't 'Jonathan' or anything like that. I'll shut up now.)

"Sorry mother." Two-Bit joked and got up on his knees. His face had a fake sad look.

"Get out of the way ya jackass's." Dally said, obviously annoyed.

"Ya know Darry, I never expected something like this from you." I smirked.

Dally and I left the room and went outside. The air was cold and the stars glistened in the night sky.

"Gail… I wanted… I wanted to say… say I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. I never expected that to happen and to take on this responsibility all of a sudden. I- I- I just panicked."

I looked down at my shoes. I could understand what Dally was saying, where he was coming from. I knew Dally had changed a lot since I first met him, and I know how hard it was for him to say that to me.

"But," Dally continued. "I've had a lot of time to think about this, and Gail?"

"Hm?"

"Gail… I… I love you." He whispered. The man who was cold-hearted and dangerous said three unlikely words you'd never think he'd say, the very same man who was rumored to never love.

"I-I-I love y-you too." I stuttered, still shocked. Dally smiled.

"So this means you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Dally leaned in to kiss me when suddenly, bright lights shown directly on us. It was no other than, Todd.

* * *

Little cliffie! MWAHAHA! Ok were getting to the end now only one or two chapters to go, and then there will be a sequel? It all depends on you.**VOTE**

Should I have a sequel?

YES?

Or

NO?

Banana4422

P.S. Next chapter should be the last one. This chapter was supposed to be the last, but I got lazy.


	27. Bunch of different POV's

Ok guys, I lied. This isn't the last chapter, the next one is. Babygirl33 pointed something out to me about a trial so… I kinda forgot about it though. Heh.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Babygurl33**- thanks for the review, I forgot about the trial. I don't think I can write one!

**Streetpanther1**- Thanks! When will you update your stories?

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Thanks, you update your stories too!

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks! You made me so happy! You updated your story! Here's some more of your character.

**DallyJacklover**- Thanks! I love when people do happy dances! Lol

**Abcde**- Thanks, I'll defiantly do one!

**Twitch in my eye**- Thanks! Nice name lol

**Mrs. Benji Madden**- Thanks, yes Todd is the asshole from the beginning.

**Music Insane Doll**- Thanks! You'll find out why Todd's back.

Chapter 27!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Hey Johnnycakes." I said entering the hospital room. "How ya doin in here?"

"Not so good. They won't let me put enough grease in my hair." Johnny smiled slightly. I laughed.

"How was the rumble?" He asked. Ever since we were in the church, Johnny and I seem to talk more. Before we didn't even need to use words much, we kinda knew what the other was saying without saying anything at all.

"We won." I said in a cheerful yet tired voice. "Dally showed up."

"Yeah I know, he came by before the rumble." Johnny said. "How did he get out of here anyway?"

"He threatened a nurse with Two-Bit's switch." Johnny and I laughed.

The room great quiet before Johnny spoke, "Pony, what do ya think will happen to us in court?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know, like will you and Soda get split up, and I'll have to go to jail or something." He said quietly.

Split up? Will we get split up? Would they really do that? Johnny noticed my quietness.

"Jeez I'm sorry Ponyboy. I didn't-" Johnny began. I shook my head.

"Johnny, it's fine, it ain't gonna happen to us."

"I sure hope it won't."

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

"Uh… Hello? Shae?" I said.

"Jenny? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh hey! What's up?" Shae asked.

"Oh, not much. Did ya heard about the soc/greaser rumble?"

"Yeah, you won?"

"Yup, and were not hurt too bad." I told her.

"Too bad?"

"Yeah, Two-Bit busted his knuckles on a soc's head, and Steve-"

"Steve?" Shae said alarmed.

"Yeah Steve." I smiled. Soda snickered in the background. Shut up I mouthed and slapped him in the arm.

"Ow." Soda cried out. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Jenny, you ok? How is Steve?" She asked.

"He broke a couple of ribs I think. He's better now I guess. You can go see him if you want, I'm sure he could use the company." I smirked.

"Well…" She said. "Ok I guess."

"Good, I gotta go, I talk to you later in school I guess. Bye." I said.

"Bye."

* * *

**Steve's POV **

"Damn Two-Bit, can we watch something else besides Mickey?" I said.

"Well if ya had a problem with the station come get the remote and change it yourself." Two-Bit grinned, knowing very well that I couldn't get up off the couch.

"Fuck you fat ass!" I growled.

"Why does everyone insist my ass is fat! It ain't!" Two-Bit yelled. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and left.

"Dammit!" I said in frustration.

Ding! Dong! The doorbell ringed.

"Jeez, you fat ass it's open!" I yelled.

"Shut the hell up Steve, I'm trying to sleep here!" Darry yelled from upstairs.

The front door opened and shut. "Wow, you really think my ass is fat?" a voice said.

"Shae?"

"Hey, how ya doin?" She said kneeling beside me.

"I've been better." I said.

"That's a nasty-lookin cut ya got there." She said, looking at my shoulder. "Why isn't it wrapped?"

I shrugged. "Gail didn't see it and I wasn't dying to tell her. It's not that bad anyway."

"Well, at least let me put something on it so it doesn't get infected." She said.

"Fine."

Shae got a wet towel out, wiped the dry blood off, and dressed it perfectly.

She looked directly into my eyes and held her gaze. "Thanks." I muttered and I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**Gail's POV **

"T-T-Todd! What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"If I can't have you, neither can he." He smiled evilly. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Dally.

* * *

There's the next chapter for you. I decided to do a sequel, but I won't tell you anything till next chapter since it'll ruin the point.

Review, thanks!

Banana


	28. The End

Disclaimer: I own none of S.E. Hinton's characters or Shae and Jenny.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Twitch in my eye**: Thanks for reviewing! You'll see what's to come!

**Mrs. Benji Madden**: Thanks for reviewing, you'll see if Dally dies.

**TheAngryPrincess13**: Thanks! Well I originally planed to have more of the Shae/Steve thing going on in the sequel but then I felt bad so I added more. You'll de. be in the sequel much more!

**Babygurl33**: Thanks, Yea Todd is a jackass you'll find out more in this chapter!

**Streetpanther1**: Thanks! But update your stories, they rock!

**Music Insane Doll**: Thanks! Here's the last chapter, hope you like!

**Zuc**: Haha, Two-Bit has a fat ass was just my joke thing.

**Southernsweetdevil**: Thanks! Can't wait for your next update!

**Siriuss-Slytherin-Princess**: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

Sadly this is the last chapter of the story, don't worry there will be a sequel. I won't say much about it till the end. I really hope it doesn't suck though!

**Note: The sequel and this story is like one big story all together. This will end in a cliffhanger and the sequel will just be like another chapter. It's just a bit different. Ok just ignore that is makes like no sense lol.**

**

* * *

Last chapter… **

"T-T-Todd! What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"If I can't have you, neither can he." He smiled evilly. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Dally.

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**_Flashback _**

_"Are you ok?" Dally asked. I didn't reply._

_"Maybe we should do this another time. I'm… a bit tired." I said, beginning to feel nauseous. Dally nodded his head and walked me to the door and kissed me goodbye._

_When Dally closed the door, I leaned on the wall and sighed. I closed my eyes for a moment and left Buck's. I walked slowly home till I heard the faint sound of rustling leaves. I stopped._

_"Who's there?" I asked._

_No answer._

_The rustling started again._

_"Come out now." I commanded reaching to my back pocket where my knife was. A figure walked out of the bushes._

_"Oh, hi Todd. What where you doing in there?" I asked._

_"What were you doing at Buck's?" He asked._

_"That's none of your business and plus, I asked you first."_

_"Gail, I really think… I think we should get back together. We were great together, and I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry Todd, you've lost me. You got a chance and ya blew it. I'm with Dally now." I said coolly_

_"Dallas Winston?" Todd said._

_"Yeah." I said and walked away._

_End Flashback_

"Todd put the gun down." I said, pleadingly.

"No. You lost your chance with me and a chance to keep Dallas alive." He waved the gun around madly as he spoke. Todd hit his car and laughed like it was the funniest thing on earth. An empty beer bottle fell out of his car. He was drunk.

"Your drunk." I said. That explained why Todd acted different these days. He was an alcoholic.

"Thanks for stating the obvious sweetheart." Todd laughed and accidentally set off a bullet into the night's sky.

"Now let me do the job I've come here to do." He aimed the gun back at Dally.

Todd was about to pull the trigger when both Sodapop and Jenny came out of nowhere and tackled him.

The gun went off.

My hands flew to my stomach and I dropped to the ground. My head hit the ground hard and I went out like a light.

**Dally's POV**

When Soda and Jenny tackled Todd the gun went off. I looked around to see where it hit till I noticed Gail fall to the ground. Her stomach was covered in blood. Her eye's where closed. Blood trickled down her face.

I instantly dropped to my knees. "Gail, sweetie, wake up. Please wake up." I begged. I checked for a pulse. It was weak.

"Jenny call 911!" Jenny looked over to me and ran to find a phone. I held Gail's hand and wished she would come back.

My eyes traveled to where Soda was. Him and Todd where fighting hard. Though Soda was a good fighter, Todd was huge. Soda must have felt me watching him because he looked over here. His eyes widened at the sight of Gail. Soda let his guard down for a second and Todd hit Soda good. Soda staggered back and Todd punched him again. Soda was now on his knees.

"I'm sorry Gail." I whispered and ran over to help Soda.

I came behind Todd and tapped his shoulder. "Guess who?" I said.

"Huh?" He said as he was turning around.

"Me." I said punching him. Todd fell to the ground. I pulled him up by his shirt and punched him hard three times.

"That was for Gail." I said. "And this? This is for me." I said punching him harder four times. I dragged him up and pinned him to his car.

"Because of you, Gail is unconscious." I bashed his head against the window. Glass shattered everywhere. I repeated that same motion over and over.

"Dal, stop, don't kill him!" Soda said.

"Why the hell not?" I snarled.

"Cause the fuzz is coming." Jenny said. The sound of sirens filled my ears.

**Jenny's POV**

I paced back and forth in the hospital waiting to know if Gail would be okay.

"Jenny calm down, Gail will be fine." Soda said.

I sighed and sat down next to him with my head on his shoulder. "I hope so."

I looked over to Dally. His head was in his hands staring at the floor. The sound of numerous feet on the floor averted my attention.

"Darry!" Soda yelled, standing up.

"Ah!" I said falling over.

"Sorry babe." Soda said sheepishly. I punched him in the stomach playfully.

"So what happened?" Darry asked. Soda began to fill the gang in about Todd and Dally's rage. I looked at the grim faces of each of the gang. I noticed Steve and Shae holding hands. Mission accomplished I thought my lips curved upward a bit.

"Ahem." The doctor interrupted. Dally shot up and walked over.

"Would you like the good news or bad news first?" The doctor asked.

"Good."

"Well, we got the bullet out of her, but unfortunately, we lost the baby." The doctor said. Dally closed his eyes for a moment.

"For the bad news-"

"That wasn't it?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but Gail hit her head hard on the ground. She's in a coma."

My mouth dropped as well as everyone else's. "Doctor, how long will she stay-" Darry began.

"We don't know. It could be a couple days, or weeks, or months, or even years." He said.

I dropped my head to hide the tears. Soda cradled me as they began to fall.

"You may go see her if you would like to." The doctor said.

I went in first. "Gail. You gotta come back to us." I said. "None of us can take it." I told her quietly, looking at her pale face and dark brown hair. I stayed there for a couple minutes waiting for a respond, any respond. There was none. I exited out the door and sank to my knees crying. After each of the gang members said something to her, we left. Tearstains were on Shae and my face while everyone else kept quite. Dally's hands where red from punching various things.

Day after day we moved on with our lives slowly. We visit Gail everyday, Dally more than others. Gail never made an improvement yet. Though we promised to never give up on her, we started to lose all signs of hope, except Dally. Gail was the one who Dally loved more than anything right now, and it wasn't about to change.

* * *

Jeez! That was the worst ending ever! It'd official, I can't end stories to save my life! Well guys, that was the last chapter! It sucked but oh well! As I said before, this story and the sequel is like one big story.

**BTW**, here's a SMALL preview of what's to come or something similar to this:

"_Well, Johnny's all better now, he's out of the cast. Though, he's getting real nervous about the trial coming up." I told Gail's sleeping form. I sighed and just stared at her, holding her hand. I closed my eyes for a rest until SMACK!_

"_Ow! WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled, scrambling up. I looked around the room for anyone. But all I saw was a pair of blue eyes. Gail's blue eyes._

_"Gail, your up!" I shouted happily._

_"Who the hell are you?" She asked._

_I stared at her. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, who the hell are you?" She said slowly._

_I gaped. She didn't know me, she didn't even know her own boyfriend. I was hurt deep down, but I was determined not to let it show._

Ok there's the preview! Review!

Banana

P.S. This is the longest chapter ever!

P.S. Crap I forgot what else I was gonna say…


End file.
